Husbands For A Week
by iluvEdo
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke stood in front of the business, ‘Husbands for a Week'. He needed a husband for the week and it didn’t say he had to be female to be a customer. SasuNaru, Yaoi, Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm so bad! I shouldn't be starting a new story but this idea just hit me in the shower and I couldn't pass it up. It was bothering me to no end. I'm serious…it wouldn't leave me alone. So please enjoy this crazy story.**

Disclaimer: I own this story, that's it!

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warnings: Language, yaoi, lemons, ect.

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke stood in front of the business, 'Husbands for a Week'. He needed a husband for the week and it didn't say he had to be a female to be a customer.

* * *

**Husbands For A Week**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke sipped his coffee quietly as he watched the three women a few tables across from him. His dark eyes did not glance at them because of their appearance, No, his eyes glanced because he found their conversation to be interesting. In all honestly, Sasuke wasn't the one to ease drop. He found ways to get the information he needed but for some reason this information was too good to pass up. He was sure everything he was hearing would be the answer to his problems. Pulling out his wallet, the brunette tossed a couple of bills on the table and wrote down the address one of the females mentioned before pocketing the paper for later. He was going to pay this business a little visit sometime during the week and get what he needs. After all, customer service comes first.

**XXXXX**

The three women continued to gossip happily over their new findings. It seems a new business opened up called 'Husbands for a Week' and they could choose any bachelor and use them for whatever they want. This was heaven on earth for these women since they all were still riding the 'singles' train.

"Isn't this great…I mean I can finally show my parents that I have a man and they can finally get off my back." The pink-haired woman said.

The blonde and the brunette laughed.

"I k-know what you mean Sakura. My father wants me to have date at this banquet. I d-don't know any guys so t-this comes in handy." The brunette giggled out quietly.

"Yeah, I could make my ex-boyfriend jealous. Did you know that lazy Shikamaru didn't even glance my way last night? I'll show him." The blonde woman snorted out.

The three laughed again, causing attention.

"Oh my…whoever thought of opening a place like this is amazing. Right Ino?" Sakura smiled with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yeah! Let's visit this place tomorrow and get us some men." Ino said with blue eyes screaming determination.

"I couldn't have said that better myself." Sakura commented and three continued planning for the day ahead.

_Life was just beginning to be perfect._

**XXXXX**

_Life was just beginning to be hell._

That was the only thought that passed through Uzumaki Naruto's head as he signed his new contract under 'Husbands For A Week.' He could not believe he allowed his uncle to persuade him to do this. He was basically selling his body for any female out there. What if they were hideous or something? The thought brought tears to his eyes but so did getting kicked out for not paying his rent, so he held them back. He was just going to have to do this job until he found another job or until his contract ended.

When did the contract end anyway?

Blue eyes glanced at the fine print.

Six months! That can't be! He swore that contract said six weeks! He fell to his knees as his uncle pulled the signed contract out of his hands.

"Don't look like that brat. You're helping your uncle make money." Naruto looked up, wiping the stray tear that somehow escaped.

"Shut up, you pervy sage. How do you expect me to act like someone's lover for 7 days if I don't even know them?"

"Naruto, stop acting like a child. You are 22 for god-sakes! You're going to be with females for six whole months, you should be satisfied." His uncle Jiraiya said, leaning back in his chair.

"Satisfied?! What if they are ugly or crazy? Plus, I've been single for a long time. I don't know what to do."

"Simple: Act." Naruto frowned his lips at his uncle's response. He couldn't act unless you count that one line he had to say in his high school play, '_What a bright day, isn't it_?' He hated that line; his drama teacher made him say it over and over just because he couldn't get the British accent right. Damn 'wanna-be-directors'!

"I can't act, you perv! I told you that already plus you saw me in my high school play. That was a disaster. I forgot my one line!" Jiraiya began laughing causing blue eyes to narrow in anger. "How is this funny?!"

"Kid, this isn't a school play. You make your own script as you go. How about this… you accept the first job you're offered. _No matter what. _I don't care if they scarier than Chiyo-san down the street and do the job successfully with no complaints; I mean NONE! I'll reduce your contract for the same amount of pay of six months. But this is only if the client is satisfied too. Deal?"

Naruto scratched his head, considering the offer. The pervy sage had a good deal but he wasn't so sure he wanted it. He would have to do a hell a lot of acting to make the client satisfied and even keep his mouth shut. Nope…this deal wasn't working for him. He rather complain everyday and work for six months than take this.

"Nope…no deal." Naruto crossed his arms, closing the discussion.

"How about I throw in a bonus…" Jiraiya grinned. "If the client is satisfied AND verbally asks for you again, meaning they enjoyed you're company. I'll give you the choice to end your contract and I'll double your pay of six months worth. How about it?"

Naruto smiled and held out his hand. "I think you've got yourself a deal."

**XXXXX**

"What's with that look little brother?" Itachi asked as he saw Sasuke enter the office. "Don't tell me…you tortured someone to your heart's content?"

Sasuke pushed past him. "Shut-up Itachi."

Itachi raised an eyebrow and followed Sasuke to his office. His brother was strangely in a calm mood which was rare. Sasuke was never in a calm mood. His waves of hate basically radiated off to whoever was within feet of him but today it was nothing. This wasn't good. Sasuke wasn't supposed to be calm when he was not and he was going to change that…starting now.

"You know Sasuke…our family reunion is coming up. What are you going to do? You obviously don't have the partner which you claimed to have settled down with. It's truly going to be disappointment."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? What if I told you my claim is indeed true?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Don't tell me…you sunk so low to choose one of those pathetic females?"

"No" was the simple reply and Sasuke opened his laptop to begin work. Itachi stared at him, calculating what his little brother was planning. He couldn't figure it out; Sasuke wasn't in any kind of relationship. He would have known…unless his brother hired someone. That is the only way Sasuke would have a suitable partner.

With a new plan in mind, Itachi left to his office without another word. Sasuke's plan wasn't going to work because he was going to make sure it went up in flames.

Sasuke watched Itachi leave and allowed his eyes to drift at the 'Husbands For A Week' website. The business hours were 8 am. to 4 pm., Monday through Friday and walk-ins were welcome.

He was definitely going to 'walk-in' and leave with his 'purchase' in tow tomorrow.

**XXXXX**

Naruto threw himself on his bed, groaning at the thought of his new job. How could he have sunken so low that fast? He had amazing career plans; he wanted to be a teacher for children and teach them about respect and martial arts. But to be a teacher, you needed a college degree and you needed money to get the degree so he was at lost at what to. All the money his parents left him from their death was gone. He used it to pay for his high school education and his necessities and now he was broke. He could remember the days when he was so sure of his dreams and he had the perfect life. His childhood days though were the most precious.

"_Mommy! Mommy! I want to be a ninja. They are so cool. They can flip, fight, and move really fast! Can I be a ninja mommy?" The woman with long beautiful red hair looked down at her son and gave a sweet laugh. _

"_Of course honey. You can be whatever you want." She said. Mikoto laughed as she sipped her tea. _

"_Aww…he's so adorable. How old is he?" Kushina ruffled Naruto's blond locks and smiled._

"_He's five years old." The dark-haired woman nodded in response._

"_I have a little son too…he's six. I tried to get him to come over today but he was being a little shy. You know how they can be." The two women laughed at their inside joke._

"_Sweetie…" Mikoto leaned around the table to look at the little blond. "My son Sasuke is home. Maybe you two could play together? Would you like that?" Naruto nodded, blue eyes widening in happiness. _

"_That's such a great idea. You two could play while we mommies talk about some grown-up things." Kushina said brightly, while Mikoto stood up grabbing Naruto's hand._

"_I'm going to take him to my house real quick. We have a bunch of toys lying around since we are still unpacking. I know Sasuke would be happy; he could make his first friend. I don't think I told you but he's been home-schooled all his life so he hasn't been able to play with kids his age. He's only been around Itachi, my oldest son so this would be really good for him." Mikoto turned to the little blond boy, who was adorable with his chubby cheeks. "Come with me sweetie, I want you to meet someone."_

_Naruto allowed the dark-haired woman to lead him to her house; his mother quietly watching from the door. He was excited to make a new friend and play games with him. Maybe they could have sleepovers and play Ninjas. He loved playing as a Ninja. It was so much fun._

"_Honey…Sasuke…" Mikoto called from the foyer. "I have someone I want you to meet." _

_Suddenly, a little boy with spiky midnight blue hair peeked his head around from the kitchen. He seemed to debate whether or not he should come out before slowly walking to the foyer._

"_Sasuke…this is Naruto, our neighbors' son. He's almost the same age as you and I thought you two would like to play games together while I talk to the nice lady next door. You could show him all your cool games. How does that sound? Would you like to play?" The dark-haired boy nodded his head and held out his hand. _

_"I'm Sasuke. What is your name?" Naruto grabbed the pale hand and smiled._

"_I'm Naruto and I'm five." Naruto held open his left palm, showing him five fingers. Sasuke smiled and pulled the boy to his room. _

_"I'm older than you. I'm six." Naruto pouted his lips._

_ "So…age is just a number." The blond said quietly. Sasuke continued to smile and opened his toy bin from the corner of the room._

"_True. So what do you want to play?" Naruto jumped, shooting a fist in the air. _

_"Ninjas!" The dark haired boy tilted his head. _

_"How do we play that?"_

"_I'll show you!" Naruto plopped on his knees and began digging in the toy box for weapons they could use. Dark eyes watched the blond before following the same actions. He liked the blond and now even more, since they were friends._

Naruto flipped to lay on his back. That day was precious to him for it was the first day he made a friend but now the friend seemed to not have a face. It was a memory without faces and he hated that; his memory was fading from him each day but what could you do about it? The word 'nothing' rang in his head as he allowed his blue eyes to close.

He couldn't do nothing.

**XXXXX**

The next day, Naruto stood in front of the large building, looking at the bold flowing banner, '**Husbands for a Week**: **Grand opening!**_ Need a Man? Come get one or even two!!_!' The blond man placed his hood on his head before quickly walking in the building. He was embarrassed. No, not of the sign or his new 'job' but of his uncle. How could he be related to this horrible sick man? Men were not a piece of meat!

He shook his head and took of his coat before placing it in the closet. He must be late since the other 'husbands' had already hung up their items. He didn't know how people could do this job.

"Ah Naruto, you're here." His uncle said, waving him over to the back. "Come meet your new co-workers." Naruto slowly went to the backroom where he saw…whoa…a lot of men. Was he missing something or what?

"Hey…" Naruto gave a slight wave and cleared his throat. "Nice to meet you all."

All the men mumbled their 'hello's and began introducing themselves. Naruto, being smart decided to take a seat. He wasn't standing for everyone's life story but he wasn't so sure about his uncle.

"What's up? The name's Kiba and I'm here for some hot babes…" The people in the room cheered and Naruto swore he was going to die. It was only a matter of time before he turned into one of _them._

** XXXXX**

Sasuke glanced at his watch before stepping out of his black car. It was a quarter past noon and here he was at this new business with a large banner that could be seen miles away. He knew this 'business' was more akin to the female population but it didn't say anything that males were not welcome. 'So what the heck?' he thought. He needed a person who could be his lover for a week and if he could buy, he was surely going to take it.

So without a second thought, Sasuke walked into the building as the first customer of the day.

The door closed with a _'Ding'_.

* * *

**Hmmm….should I continue? Good idea or no? Want to throw stuff animals at me because this stinks? Tell me in a review and I shall go from there!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Aww…thanks so much for the reviews, hits, alerts, favs, and not pummeling me with stuff animals. You guys are awesome! I'll **_**try t**_**o update every week but with my AP classes drowning me, things may happen. So please understand. Anyways, enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I own this story, that's it!

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warnings: Language, yaoi, lemons, ect.

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke stood in front of the business, 'Husbands for a Week'. He needed a husband for the week and it didn't say he had to be a female to be a customer.

* * *

**Husbands For A Week**

* * *

**'_Ding!'_**

The simple sound resounded throughout the building, alerting the staff of a new customer. Jiraiya's ears perked up, finding the sound to be music to his ears. Ah yes, one of the most beautiful gifts on earth walked into his establishment for some man loving and he was sure to provide. Heck, he would even take the job if needed. His life was a little lonely in his opinion. Unless, you count that old bat of an ex-wife he spent eighteen years with. They were pleasant at first but then everything went downhill. It was probably due to her excessive gambling and his excessive sexual urges but who knows?

"Did you all hear that?" Jiraiya asked, standing up from his recliner chair. "We have us some customers; some customers who need some men. Now let's provide them with some. Prepare yourselves! Look presentable! Sell yourself!"

Naruto's blue eyes widen incredulously at his uncle. He was not selling himself for anyone. What is he? Some kind of animal? Naruto looked around at the other husbands, panicking over their appearance…_pfft._ Those idiots were the animals, not him. He had some morals for himself and he wasn't about to start degrading them now. If those women didn't like him for who he was than how was he supposed to act as their husband? 'Husband'…that word bothered him. He didn't want to be anyone's husband. He wanted to be single and mope in his self pity until his heart died of agony. Okay…not really but his uncle didn't need to know that.

"Naruto…get up. You have a job to do!" Naruto looked at him, questioning his uncle's sanity. "Don't look at me like that. I'm helping you." Blue eyes remained still, not seeing how this was helping him. Jiraiya couldn't help to let out a sigh; Naruto was being difficult. He was going to have to change that.

Hmm…got it!

"Oh Naruto…your landlord called. He said if you're late again on your rent, he will be forced to kick you out and take all your belongings for payment even _Rasengan_; your cute little stuff animal…oh well. I guess Rasengan could always find a new home." Jiraiya slowly started walking towards the door, hunching his shoulders. "And you…well…I really don't know. I could lend you a cardboard box…"

"Ahh! Shut-up pervy sage! I get it! I'll do this stupid job!" Naruto stood up, straightening his clothes. "Well?"

"Well what?" Jiraiya asked, keeping his grin in check.

"How do I look? Not that I care…" Naruto faded off. "Mind you."

"Well, the clothes are good but you need to tame that wild bushel on your head. It looks like you had a fight with a comb."

Blue eyes narrowed. "Don't insult my hair! I actually fixed it this morning!"

"Come here brat. Your dad had the same hair and I told him the same thing. The difference is that he actually listened to me and did something about it. Now come here…I'll help you." Naruto begrudgingly walked over to him, while mumbling curses. His uncle always found ways to ruin his day.

"Now stand still." Naruto stood still while the white-haired man attempted to tame his unruly hair.

"Ouch! Not so rough you perv. I have a sensitive scalp."

"Stop being such a baby. Man up a bit kid." Naruto growled but said nothing. Jiraiya finished his 'masterpiece' and pushed his nephew through the door.

"Done! Now get going! The customers are waiting."

Naruto was about to say something but decided to hold it in. He should have seen this coming but with that big bowl ramen sitting in front of his contract, it fogged up his mind. Curse you, you delicious, mouth-watering, steamy bowl of ramen! You betrayed my thought processes and now I'm stuck serving under some random woman. See if I eat you anytime soon!

Jiraiya watched Naruto walk into the large lounge room. The large lounge room was the area where the 'husbands' would wait until they were called and then they would transfer to the rooms across the hall which were the 'meeting' rooms. Here, the husbands would meet their new wives and become 'acquainted'. There was also a one-way mirror in each room so the females could visually inspect their husbands before purchasing. After all, nobody wants damaged merchandise.

"Welcome!" Jiraiya called, walking to the front lobby. "Welcome to Husbands for a Week…Uhh… I am the owner, Jiraiya and of course you met my assistant, Kurenai. Umm…How can I help you?"

Jiraiya looked around for any female faces. The front was empty except him, Kurenai, and a pale skinned male so he couldn't see why this 'male' would be here... unless, he wanted a job! Jiraiya glanced the dark-haired male over. He was handsome, young, and tall. He would most likely be one of his most popular husbands if hired.

"Yes, I'm actually here-"

"For a Job!" Jiraiya cut him off. "I'll get you an application right now. Follow me." The white- haired man turned to walk to his office to find his new applicant in the same spot.

"Is something wrong?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, I'm actually here for a husband, not a job." The man said with a hint of amusement. Jiraiya opened his mouth to say something but found he couldn't so he closed it, causing a moment of awkward silence. He really never thought…or imagined this would happen. Like seriously…he was pretty sure his business was directed at females and plus none of his 'husbands' were gay. They wouldn't be here if that was the case.

'_Were any bisexual?' _He thought_. 'No…I don't think so. Maybe he needs a husband for someone else.'_

"Umm…you mean for someone else?" Jiraiya asked hopefully.

"No, myself."

"Oh…" Another awkward moment pursued. "Umm…well…"

"Jiraiya, can I talk to you for a second?" Kurenai asked, standing up. The older man nodded and excused himself.

"What is it?" He asked, once they were far from hearing distance. Kurenai rolled her eyes.

"Do you know who that is?" She whispered harshly. Jiraiya gave her a look that clearly said, 'no'.

"That's Uchiha Sasuke! You know, from Uchiha Corps. He owns the very technology that is in this room!"

The older man glanced at his phone. It was indeed from Uchiha corps. Holy _shit_…that meant that guy was filthy rich!

"Having him as a customer…" She continued. "Could make you rich too and even bring in more customers. This is just what you need." Jiraiya's eyes widened at the thought. This was perfect! His business would be on a one-way ticket to success. All he needed was a …_damn._

"You're right Kurenai….but we don't have any 'gay' men…I don't know anyone who could do the job."

"Tell the guys you will increase their pay…even triple the amount. They will do it. People will do anything for money. Never mind… I'll deal with it after he chooses his 'husband'. Now...go before he changes his mind!"

"Alright…" Jiraiya walked back to the front lobby where the Uchiha was patiently waiting. Well…it appeared that way.

"Well, Uchiha-san, let's get straight to business. I know you are a busy man. So please follow me and I will show you our candidates."

Sasuke nodded and followed the white-haired man to the back.

_Who would have known males could be customers?_

**XXXXX**

Naruto leaned back on the sofa in the lounge room. He might as well relax before his blood pressure went up. He could just imagine the females now…ugly with make-up caked up on their faces, fat bubbling over their skinny jeans, and boobs bigger than their heads. Yep…he could just see it and it was horrible.

'_Oh shit…I'm going to die. Then there will be no need for this job …'_

"Hey Blondie!" Naruto looked up to see a brunette with red triangles on his face. He found that to be weird but who was he to judge. "What's up? You seem like you're dying."

"I am." Naruto shifted in his seat. "I'm not really into this whole fake relationship thing."

"Then why'd you apply?"

"I didn't! My uncle swindled me with ramen and a promise of a paycheck. Those two loves corrupted my brain."

"That old guy is your uncle?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah...don't remind me." Kiba laughed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Dude, your uncle is so cool. He created this business…a gift to mankind! I've been dreaming of this day for a long time. "

Naruto had to refrain from rolling his eyes. This wasn't a dream…it was a nightmare!

"Hello. Can I sit here?" Naruto looked to the side. The voice belonged to a pale skinned male named Sai. Naruto found him to be a bit creepy though with that fake smile plastered on his face. It seemed like every face muscle was forced.

"Uhh…sure." Naruto scooted to the opposite end of the couch for him to sit. "You can sit." Sai nodded his head in thanks.

"You look a lot like a girl." Sai commented unexpectedly. It was so unexpected that Naruto was sure he felt a blast of wind.

'_What did he just say?! I do not look like a girl!'_

"I do not look like a girl you ass!" Sai started to laugh before turning serious.

"Yes, you do. You have the hair…" Sai began patting his hair. "The eyes…the face…" Pale hands moved to his chin. "And probably here…" Before the hands got lower, Naruto hopped up, tripping over the side table.

"What the hell?!" He yelled from the floor. He was getting practically molested by a man! "Stay away from me!" Sai smiled his fake smile.

"What? I was only being honest."

"Honestly freaky!" Naruto screamed, pointing a finger. "Come near me again and I will kick your ass. I know Karate!" Kiba burst out laughing, sliding off the couch. This whole scene was too funny.

"Man, you better stay away from Blondie. He can get you fired. His uncle is your boss." Sai shrugged and leaned back on the sofa, closing his eyes.

"He won't get me fired. He liked what I just did to him. Didn't you Na-ru-to?" Naruto's eyes widened to the size of saucers. He was so angry that his mind had temporarily froze. It was like everything was shutting down and BAM! It powered up again and boy, was he pissed. So pissed that he hopped on top of Sai and began hitting and choking him. Kiba had to dodge flying fists just to get the blond off the couch.

"Whoa…don't bruise up his pretty little face Naruto. He has a job to do." Kiba said grinning. Sai swiped the blood off his lip with his tongue before standing up.

"You hit like a girl" was his last response before walking away. Kiba kept a firm grip on Naruto for he could feel powerful waves of hate rolling off the blond.

"Ugh! I could just choke him!"

"You just did." Kiba pointed out.

"Oh…I did, didn't I? Well…I want to do it again." Kiba let out a chuckle.

"You're funny man. Too funny."

**XXXXX**

The three women looked at each other before bursting into giggles. They could not believe they were here actually purchasing men. It seemed so risqué standing in front of this business!

"Come on…let's go in." The women quickly rushed into the building, a little too eager for what awaits them.

'_Ding!'_

"Welcome ladies. Please sign your name on the clipboard." Kurenai instructed from behind her desk. The blonde woman wrote down everyone's name on the paper.

"Ino, Sakura, and Hinata…it's a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Kurenai and I would be happy to assist you. Are you here for a 'husbands' perhaps?"

"Umm…yes…" The pink-haired woman stepped forward. "We would like some men." Kurenai smiled.

"Well, you're in luck ladies. We have plenty available. Let's take a look at our stock…hmm? Please follow me."

Kurenai pulled out a large black binder from under her desk before leading them to the back.

It was titled _'Husbands'_.

**XXXXX**

The Uchiha sat down as Jiraiya pulled out a large binder from under his desk. In the binder contained pictures of all the males that were available and their bios, basically all their personal stats.

Sasuke glanced at the photos carefully, analyzing each male before moving to the next one. Though, he couldn't help to feel someone was watching him. Indeed, it was Jiraiya staring at him intently.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked a bit annoyed. Jiraiya chuckled.

"Sorry…" Sasuke glanced back down at the pictures to find those eyes on him again.

"You know…it's not polite to stare." Dark eyes looked up, narrowing slightly.

"Sorry…it's just…"Jiraiya faded off.

"What is it? I know you have a question."

"It's just…are you really gay? I mean…you're rich and everything and have tons of women fawning over you. I never took you as the type."

Sasuke smirked. "Does that bother you?"

"Uh…no." Jiraiya responded cautiously. Why couldn't he keep his big mouth shut?

"Hn." Sasuke looked back down in the binder, flipping back and forth a couple of times before one specific picture caught his attention. The man in the photo had a brightest blue eyes he had ever seen, his blond hair perfectly framing his face, and the tannest shade of skin he had ever seen. This male was perfect and he wanted him.

Sasuke briefly glanced over the blond's stats.

'_22 years old, 5'6 in height, 145lbs, only child…natural blond, lives in Konoha district, likes ramen…ramen…ramen…ramen…'what the hell is with all this ramen?!'...orange, more ramen, video games…martial arts, dislikes being broke, having no money, craving money, needing money, dreaming of money…'What the fuck?'...nice people who are really evil in disguise like my uncle! Crazy people, hideous people, disgusting people, bastards…"_

Sasuke stopped reading that nonsense. It seemed the blond was a dobe but he could fix that.

Glancing at the photo, he pointed to the picture. For some reason, the blond reminded him of someone in his past but maybe that was a coincidence.

"I want him."

Jiraiya glanced at the photo, eyes almost falling out in the process. No, no, no…this wasn't going to work. This person would never take the job if he knew he would have to be a 'husband' to a male. Why did he have to choose him? Why?! There were other perfect males available!

Why did Uchiha Sasuke have to choose that knucklehead nephew of his?

_Why Naruto of all people?_

Jiraiya didn't know and by the look on the Uchiha's face…he didn't know _either_.

* * *

_**Hmm…did you guys want to see any specific pairings? Let me know. Anyways, tell me what you think! Please if you throw anything…let it be soft, I bruise easily. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so happy I'm able to update. It's so hard to update when you have to share one desktop while your broken laptop stares at you. It's very depressing. Anyways, thanks for your opinions, ideas, and everything. I would list everyone's name to show my never-ending love but that would take forever. So be assured, I appreciate what everyone had to say. Now…below are the pairings for the whole story. I had such a hard time because I didn't want to disappoint anyone but what can a girl do? **

-SaiIno  
-ItachKyuu/Kaka (I think Itachkaka is pretty hot)  
-NejiGaara  
-KibaHina (I seriously don't know who she could pair with)  
-LeeSaku (Umm…?)

**Alright…if these pairings do not satisfy you or are too **_**f-ing**_** weird…tell me. I can attempt to rearrange them with it not being so awkward. You decide…now on to the story.**

Disclaimer: I own this story, that's it!

Pairing**:** SasuNaru

Warnings: Language, yaoi, lemons, ect.

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke stood in front of the business, 'Husbands for a Week'. He needed a husband for the week and it didn't say he had to be a female to be a customer.

* * *

**Husbands For A Week**

* * *

Naruto lay sprawled across the couch, the television remote limp in his hand as Kiba show him pictures of Akamaru. Why the dog lover decided to take out pictures from his miniature photo album? He would never know.

"And here's a picture of Akamaru at last year's Christmas Party." Kiba shoved the picture in the blond's face, scraping his nose in the process.

"Ouch! Are you trying to slice up my nose?" Naruto asked, rubbing his now abused nose.

Kiba rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Sorry man. I sometimes get carried away. He's seriously the best dog in the world."

"Says you…" Naruto murmured while sitting up in order to flip through the television channels. Nothing was on that he cared to watch and with all those 'husbands' around him, he was suffocating. It didn't help either that he had an obsessed dog lover in front of him, breathing in his air.

"I don't think I can take much more of this." Naruto admitted out loud.

Kiba furrowed his eyebrows.

"Much more of what?" He asked.

"This." Naruto emphasized by waving his hands around. "I can't much more of this! I feel so closed in that I swear the walls are moving in on me. All these people…these four walls…it's all compressing me in!" Naruto stood up and walked over to the wall by the TV. "Don't you feel it Kiba?"

Kiba didn't respond. He was too confused at the blond's outburst.

"We're not going to survive Kiba at this rate. We have to get out of here."

"Naruto, what are you talking about?" Kiba asked, standing up. It seemed the blond was losing it. "Are you okay man?"

"No…I can't breathe!" Naruto ran to the door, tugging the silver doorknob. "It won't open…" Naruto leaned against the door, appearing out of breath. "I can't breathe."

"Maybe you should lay down…come over he-"

"Someone let me out of here!" Naruto began banging on the door, causing the other 'husbands' to look over at the ruckus. They thought the blond was a definite nutcase.

"Help pervy sage! Help!"

Suddenly the door opened and Naruto fell forward into a pair of strong arms. When he looked up, his voice got caught in his throat and a blush surmised upon his face.

'_This guy…I know him...'_

**XXXXX**

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata all sat around a circular table in a spare office room. Their chairs were tightly compact together so they could all view the binder at the same time and it made you wonder how desperate these girls really were.

"Oh my…he is so cute! Look at his blue hair and green eyes!" Ino squealed out. Hinata and Sakura nodded their heads in agreement.

"Look at this one…his body is screaming six pack! He probably has muscular thighs too!" Ino continued.

Hinata giggled.

"I n-never saw a man with m-muscular thighs before. I'm always around these scrawny m-men." Sakura nodded her head in understanding.

"I know what you mean Hinata. Guys just don't like to work-out these days. It's pretty sad actually."

"Yea it is. Have you seen Shikamaru lately? He is as skinny as a damn stick! That's probably why his ass is so lazy. Remember this girls, Lazy men are not the best men."

They all hummed in agreement as Ino continued to flip through the pages, allowing full examination of all the pictures. There were some attractive bachelors and some that were so sexy, the word 'attractive' just didn't fit justice.

"Ah!" The women couldn't contain their squeals. They wanted all the guys for themselves.

"Oh my…what are we going to do? This is so hard. I could understand if we were broke and had to choose the most unattractive but right now, money is not an issue!"

"I have an idea. Each of us writes down our choices on a piece of paper. Only the ones we really want of course and then we eliminate them through careful analysis. How does that sound?" Ino asked.

"I t-think it's a great idea." Hinata agreed.

"Yeah, I like it." Sakura supplied.

"Alright, let's get started."

**XXXXX**

"Uchiha-san…are you sure? I mean…we have some other really great candidates." Jiraiya said nervously as he leaned back in his chair.

"I'm sure" was the monotonous reply.

The older man ran a large hand through his white tresses. He had to fix this without losing his client for good. Hmm…well he could be honest and tell the Uchiha that his nephew would never do this job or lie and say Naruto died in a jogging accident. He really liked the latter idea.

"Umm…how about this guy?" Jiraiya reached over the table and flipped through a couple pages, before pointing to the first guy he saw. "Husband material…eh?"

Dark eyes glanced at the picture. The guy had sunglasses, a coat pulled all the way up to his chin, and a buzz cut (**1**). Hardly husband material and hardly attractive.

Sasuke closed the binder and leaned back in his chair, casually folding his hands.

"Is my choice going to be a problem?" He asked.

"Of course not…why would you think that?" Jiraiya replied calmly. Sasuke gave him a look, clearly stating he was not here for games.

"Well, you see…Naruto…is going to be difficult. I mean…he doesn't take on jobs so ea-"

"How much?" Sasuke cut him off and pulled out his black checkbook and silver pen.

"How much of what?" Jiraiya asked confused.

"How much do you want for him?" Sasuke's pen was already writing the date on the blank check. Jiraiya chuckled and glanced out the window.

"Well, you see…I can't really say…not that I would charge much anyway but…like I said, I really don't know if he would do it. If you could-" Jiraiya stopped in mid-sentence. A check with a very large sum of money was placed in front of him and it was fogging up his brain. Now he knew why Naruto lost all rational thought when presented with ramen. It was like a mind eraser.

'TEN THOUSAND…'

'TEN THOUSAND DOLLARS!!'

Jiraiya swore his heart was about to give out at any second but at least he would die happy. _So happy._

"I seriously could not ask for this much…it's just so much…" The older man let out dazedly. Sasuke smirked.

"Trust me, it's hardly that much and I believe its worth it for the first installment …don't you think?" He said in a business tone. Jiraiya nodded, still in his dazed state of mind.

'_Wait…what? There's more?!!!'_

"First installment?" He was sure his eyes were about to pop out. The Uchiha nodded.

"Yes, I'll have another ten thousand for you at the end of the week."

Jiraiya felt his body turn into a pile of goo. Twenty thousand dollars in one week and why you ask? Because somebody wanted his knucklehead nephew as a husband. The older man felt like doing some kind of random tap dance to express his joy but that would probably really scare the Uchiha off so he settled for grabbing a large bottle of sake.

"Please excuse me, Uchiha-san. I shall be back momentarily."

**XXXXX**

Naruto continued to stare at the man before him as memories came rushing back. The man in front of him looked the same but so different at the same time that he couldn't pinpoint where. It was a great feeling...he hadn't seen the male since the start of sixth grade.

"I'm sorry, Blondie here is having a bad day. Let me get him off of you." Kiba said, reaching for his friend. The man shook his head and Kiba was shocked to find the man's arms wrapped around Naruto's waist.

"No, its okay" was the man's response. The tremors of the man's voice must have snapped the blond back to reality because he quickly stumbled back from the man's hold, bumping into Kiba in the process.

"Uhh…sorry. I-I didn't mean to fall on you like that." Naruto stuttered out, face pink with embarrassment.

"It's fine." The man responded and walked into the room.

"So…wow…it's been a really long time. I haven't seen you since sixth grade...was it?."

"Yeah…I just recently moved back." The man replied monotonously.

"Oh…well…so what brings you here?" Naruto asked, leading him to the couch.

"A job. This was the only place hiring." Naruto nodded, not knowing what to say. This was one of his best friends and when you have years of separation, it just ends up being awkward.

"Naruto…who's your friend?" Kiba asked, taking a seat on the floor. He didn't like being ignored for this freaky guy with no personality whatsoever.

"Oh! Let me introduce you… Gaara, this is Kiba and Kiba this is Gaara. Gaara was one of my best friends during grade school."

"Oh…nice to meet you." The brunette replied, trying to be nice. Seriously, he had to force the words out.

"Hn." Gaara grunted out.

Kiba narrowed his eyes. He hated cocky people who thought they were too good to speak, especially when they looked like a nutcase. He wasn't going to stick around this freak.

"Well Naruto, I'll leave you be. I'll be with those who are normal at the pool table." With that said, Kiba stood up and walked away.

Blue eyes watched his friend walk away. He didn't know why people judged Gaara like he was some kind of evil person. Gaara was one of the nicest people he knew; he wouldn't hurt a fly. Wait…yeah he would but that's beside the point. Gaara was a really great person.

"Ignore him Gaara. There are a lot of judgmental people in here." Gaara didn't care to respond; he just looked at his friend with his aquamarine eyes. Naruto still held that bright innocence which amazed him. His friend was never tainted just like the day he met him.

**(Gaara's flashback)**

"_Sa'ke…let's go ask him if he wants to eat lunch with us. He seems all alone. I would be sad if I ate alone. Wouldn't you?"_

"_Naru…he's weird. He might steal our lunch. We should just eat together." Sasuke said, biting into his sandwich._

"_But…he looks sad…" Naruto murmured while frowning._

"_Don't you like eating lunch with me though? I thought eating lunch together was our thing…we don't need anyone else."_

"_Of course Sa'ke…you're my best friend! I would never want to eat lunch with anyone but you…but I think he's really nice."_

"_He doesn't look nice…" The seven-year old Uchiha pouted. "Plus…how are we supposed to split our cookies with three people? We don't have enough."_

"_Umm…then I'll give him my cookies. Come on." Naruto stood up, holding out his hand. "Please…just this once."_

_Sasuke stared at the hand, feeling a tug at his heart. He didn't like sharing his friend because Naruto was his only friend. He believed the two only needed each other and nobody else. They didn't need anymore friends; they had each other._

"_Please Sa'ke…I won't go if you don't come wit me." Naruto pouted his lips, eyes becoming glossy in the process. He was going to cry if Sasuke didn't go with him._

"_Fine. I'll go. Don't cry though if he says no. I don't like it when you cry." Sasuke said, while grabbing his hand. The blond smiled and circled his hand around the pale one, pulling him to the other lunch table. _

"_Hi! My name is Uzumaki Naruto and this is Sa'ke. We were wondering if you would like to eat with us." A red-headed boy looked up from his food, face emotionless as he chewed on his sandwich. _

"_We have cookies too. Do you like cookies?" Naruto continued, waiting for the boy to say yes. _

_Aqua colored eyes stared blankly at him._

"_You see Naru…he doesn't want to eat with us. Let's go back to our table. We can play our favorite game." Sasuke began tugging the blond back to their table. He disliked the red-head even more for hurting the blond's feelings._

"_O-okay…"Naruto began to tear up as he sat down. The red-head didn't like him nor wanted to eat lunch with him. It hurt his feelings._

"_Don't cry Naru…we will eat lunch together. We don't need him." Naruto nodded and played with his applesauce, not really hungry anymore._

_Suddenly, someone sat down beside him, placing their lunch box on the table. It was the red-head but he didn't say anything. He just continued to eat his lunch as if no one was there. Naruto grinned, an expression that could brighten anyone's day._

"_Look Sa'ke…he's eating with us." Naruto whispered to the Uchiha. _

"_Hn…" Sasuke was still sour over the whole thing. He didn't like Gaara. Never did, never will._

"_Would you like some cookies?" Naruto asked his new friend. Gaara didn't say anything but glanced at the cookies._

_Naruto grabbed three of his cookies and three of Sasuke's and gave it to Gaara. Gaara stared at the cookies as if they were bugs before eating one. He didn't say thanks but Naruto knew the boy was grateful. _

_The rest of lunch went by in peace (except Sasuke who was sulking) and when it was time to throw their trash away, Gaara said two words that would change the course of years to come._

"_Thank you."_

_And Naruto's responded simply as he ran inside the school: 'See you at Lunch tomorrow!'_

**(End of Gaara's Flashback)**

"Hey Gaara, did you want have lunch together today?" Naruto asked, fidgeting with his shirt. Gaara gave a slight smile and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'll like that."

**XXXXX**

The three women placed their lists in the middle of the table so each could help one another.

Sakura and Hinata had the shortest list while Ino had the longest of ten husbands.

"What? They all looked pretty hot. I couldn't decide." She defended. Sakura rolled her eyes and opened the binder.

"All right…let's look them all over again." The group of females, reread over Ino's choices and their profiles and after thirty minutes, chose a suitable bachelor.

"I can't believe this…he's perfect and oh my gosh, look at all those muscles. I love a man who can bench press. Thanks girls, I swear my one week with him will be all I need."

Sakura and Hinata giggled and squealed in excitement.

"We're glad Ino! You need to get over that lazy Shikamaru. Now let's go over Hinata's." Sakura and Ino quietly debated Hinata's choice while looking over the binder but only three seemed worthy to show Hinata a good time.

"How about him…?" The two females said simultaneously. Pale eyes glanced at the photo; the photo was cute but…

"Well…" They dragged on.

"Uhh…sure." She quickly answered. "Now let's see about you Sakura…"

Hinata and Ino looked over Sakura's choices and it was an automatic decision. This guy had everything in common with Sakura. He was wealthy, an artist , and a true romantic.

He was a _perfect _match.

"Sakura, what about this guy?" Ino asked, sliding the binder over.

Green eyes widened. She couldn't believe her eyes.

**XXXXX**

Jiraiya happily jogged down the hall with a half-full bottle of sake in his hand. He was sipping and jogging. A bad combination when you think about it but the older man didn't mind. He would do this all day if he could.

"Kurenai! Kurenai!" He yelled to the woman at the front desk.

"What is it Jiraiya? And why are you drinking alcohol at this time of day?" Jiraiya and alcohol did not suit well with her. The older man had the tendency to end up in the storage closet drunk and leave her worried the whole night when she couldn't find him.

"I have great news!" Jiraiya took another sip of his drink. "I'm going to be rich!"

"Huh? What? What are you talking about?" Her red eyes narrowing slightly.

"Where's my glorious nephew Naruto?" He asked, ignoring her questions.

"He's in the lounge room…but why do you need him? And when did he become glorious?"

Jiraiya chuckled and started to float back down the hall.

"Don't ask questions my dear… just bask in the happiness." Kurenai watched him disappear, a puzzled look gracing her features.

'_Bask…in the happiness?'_

**XXXXX**

"Naruto!" The door to the lounge opened wide and Jiraiya walked in with his empty bottle of sake. He couldn't wait to tell Naruto! The boy would do it if he knew how much money was involved. Seriously, who would turn down twenty thousand dollars!

Naruto looked up, wondering what his uncle could possibly want.

"Come here…I have some great news to tell you. All your problems shall be solved." This one line lifted Naruto off the couch. He wanted his problems solved. He was tired of being broke and getting eviction notices. He needed change!

"What is it pervy sage?" Naruto said, walking over to the older man. Jiraiya didn't respond just motioned him to another room.

"Okay…" The blond turned towards Gaara on the couch. "I'll be back Gaara. My uncle has another crazy idea." The red-head nodded and Naruto followed his uncle into one of the meeting rooms.

"Alright what is it?" Naruto crossed his arms while plopping down in one of the chairs.

"Naruto, you know how we get customers and they choose someone?" Naruto slowly nodded his head. "Well…someone chose you, isn't that great?" Jiraiya waited for some kind of reaction.

There was none.

Wait…

"…Burp".

Naruto had been meaning to release that belch all day.

"Naruto, you should be happy. Our first customer chose you! That should count for something, right?"

"Yea it does; one more reason to hate my life." Jiraiya frowned. This wasn't working; Naruto was not cooperating and he would beg to get the boy to cooperate if needed.

"Naruto, will you do it for me? Your favorite uncle who loves you?"

"You are my only uncle and how you treat me does not count as _love_…"

"Look here brat…if you don't do this…" Blue eyes narrowed and the older man took that as a sign to try another approach. He got on his knees.

"Please… Kid…just say yes. This is all I ask for you. Plus, the customer is good-looking…" _Besides the fact that the customer is a guy._

Naruto consider the outcomes and hesitantly nodded his head 'yes'. Seriously, how could his life get even worse? Unless, the customer was _a guy_…then that would top the cake.

Naruto started to laugh, why was he thinking such crazy thoughts?

"Alright, old man…I'll do it because I need the money. Hopefully, it won't be too bad."

"About that…" Jiraiya stood up, rubbing his head nervously. "We have a minor change."

"Huh? What is it? Don't tell me…I will have to rub someone's toes? Okay…I can handle it… unless they have toe fungus…yeah, it won't happen then."

"No…no fungus…and just so you know, what I'm about to say cannot get you out of the job. You already said yes. You can't go back on your word." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yeah…yeah…I know…so what is it? Do they have super bad breath? A pimple bigger than a nickel? A pointy nose with peel-"

"It's a guy." Naruto laughed.

"Stop kidding! I get it! Now what did you want to tell me?" Naruto looked up at his uncle expectantly to find the older man wasn't smiling at all. He seemed guilty in fact.

"Naruto…the customer is a guy and he wants you as his husband." Naruto's mind went on full power to process what his uncle had just said. If his mind was right…then…then…

"I'M A HUSBAND TO A GUY!!!!" The whole building shook from the loud outburst; Naruto had quite a mouth. Jiraiya was sure people a few states over even heard the blond.

Kurenai heard and felt the loud outburst too. Her coffee mug rattled so much that it fell off her desk and spilled all over the floor. She now knew why Jiraiya was looking for Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke wanted the blond to be his husband. This was too great to be true.

"Oh my…I have to hear this…" The dark-haired woman hopped up and ran over to the door where Naruto and Jiraiya were currently arguing. She placed her ear against the door.

"_Sshhh…Naruto! He might hear you."_

"_No way…I'm not doing this! I'm not gay!"_

"_You just have to act gay…" Jiraiya whispered._

"_How the fuck do you act gay?!!"_

"_You know…do girly stuff but with a guy."_

_Silence._

"_That was the stupidest thing I ever heard. I'm outta here…find another person cause I'm not doing it."_

"_Naruto, he only wants you."_

"_Umm...is that supposed to make me happy? Are you trying to encourage me pervy sage cause' its just making me sick."_

"_No…but look at this..."_

Kurenai placed her ear closer to the door; she could barely hear what they were saying.

"_What's that?"_

"…_that's how much he is going to pay to have you."_

"…"

"…"

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"…"

"…"

"…_that's a lot of money." Naruto seemed out of breath._

"_I know…"_

"_How much do I get?"_

_Silence._

"_I'll give you this much…"_

"…_another thousand…"_

"_How about this…"_

_Silence._

"_Alright…I'll do it."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, but you better pay me next Monday. I mean it!"_

"_Got it! Thank you Kid! You've made me a really happy man. Now wait here…I'll go get him." _

Kurenai took that as a signal to haul it back to her desk. She couldn't believe it! Someone paid thousands just to have Naruto for a week. Heck, if she knew he was worth that much…she would have snatched him up a long time ago.

**XXXXX**

"Great news, Uchiha-san…everything is arranged. So if you would please come with me…we can get everything started."

The Uchiha nodded and stood up, straightening his suit. He was surprised it went over so easy. The blond didn't seem so kin to doing the job based on the large outburst he heard. Yep, he heard it and didn't enjoy it. He rather hear the blond use his loud mouth at another time.

_What?_

He meant when laughing and doing other sociable things.

"Alright…he's in there. We have a one way mirror too…so yeah…take your time." Jiraiya opened the door and lead Sasuke inside. "Come and see me if you have any…uhh…issues." With that said, Jiraiya left the richest person he had ever seen and his unaware nephew alone.

"Hmm…" Sasuke walked to the mirror to watch his new husband. Naruto was leaning in the chair, arms behind his head. He seemed to be thinking and having a hard time too by the way his brows were creased. Then the blond suddenly sat up and looked in the direction of the Uchiha. Of course he couldn't see anything but for a second, Sasuke swore the blond was looking straight at him. Those blue eyes were as clear as the sky on a bright day and it was breathtaking. He could faintly remember someone with blue eyes…or maybe that was a dream. It had to be; he didn't know anyone with blue eyes.

_'Well...I think there was this one boy....a long time ago.'_

The blond blinked a second later and let out a sigh before ruffling his blond locks. He was bored out of his mind and was ready to get this thing over with. But before that…there was going to be some rules. He wasn't doing any romantic lovey-dovey stuff in private and only little in public. Any more than that and he would puke. He was sure to emphasize on the word 'puke' to get his point across.

'_Oh gosh…he better not be hideous…for all I know my uncle could have lied to me.'_

Naruto placed his head on the table for what seemed like hours and suddenly the door opened.

"_Naruto." _The voice called out. It was smooth as silk.

A blond head immediately lifted up and blue eyes became locked on onyx. He couldn't look away because his uncle was right.

…The man was good-looking and even more so.

"_Uhh…hi."_

**XXXXX**

So you are not confused...

** SASUKE AND NARUTO DO NOT REMEMBER EACH OTHER NOW; THEY WILL EVENTUALLY. THIS IS BECAUSE OF TIME AND BAD MEMORY (amnesia). SASUKE GOT SEPARATED FROM NARUTO WHEN HE WAS 8 SO HE CAN'T REALLY REMEMBER AND NEITHER CAN NARUTO. NARUTO REMEMBERS GAARA BECAUSE HE WAS 12 WHEN HE LAST SAW HIM. UNDERSTAND? IT SHALL BE CLEARER IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS :)  
**

(1) Shino XD…he seems so un-dateable.

Anyways, don't forget the top author note (Do you like the pairings?).  
I want this story to be enjoyable for you all to read.  
Oh, **HAPPY BELATED VALENTINE'S DAY** (Throws out candy hearts) I wanted the chapter out before then…but I hardly had computer time :(


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: My apologies for the long wait. This was not my intention because I'm on a update schedule (All my stories are set back two weeks which sucks) Oh well, thanks so much for the reviews. I can't believe how many favorites and alerts I got. It really boosted my ego and made me happy inside so THANKIES!**

**Final Pairings (Time to get this show on the road)**

SasuNaru (Main)  
KakaIru  
GaaraNaru (Minor)  
GaaraLee  
SakuSai  
KibaHina  
NejiTenten  
ChoujIno (imagine that flub is muscle!)  
ShikaIno (Later maybe)  
KyuuItachi (Itachi needs a partner)

**ALRIGHT I posted this last chapter but many didn't see it so please read:** SASUKE AND NARUTO DO NOT REMEMBER EACH OTHER NOW; THEY WILL EVENTUALLY. THIS IS BECAUSE OF TIME, FAMILY TRAGEDIES, AND BAD MEMORY (Amnesia). SASUKE GOT SEPARATED FROM NARUTO WHEN HE WAS 8 SO HE CAN'T REALLY REMEMBER AND NEITHER CAN NARUTO. NARUTO REMEMBERS GAARA BECAUSE HE WAS 12-13 WHEN HE LAST SAW HIM. UNDERSTAND? IT SHALL BE CLEARER IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS :)

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own this story, that's it!  
__**Pairing**__**:**__ SasuNaru  
__**Warnings:**__ Language, yaoi, lemons, ect.  
__**Summary:**__ Uchiha Sasuke stood in front of the business, 'Husbands for a Week'. He needed a husband for the week and it didn't say he had to be a female to be a customer._

_

* * *

_**Husbands For A Week**

**

* * *

  
**

"Uh…hi." Naruto couldn't believe that was the only thing he could manage to say. Seriously, there was never a time he couldn't think of something to say and here he was, speechless and a little thirsty_. Why the hell was he so thirsty?_ Naruto gulped to wet his parched throat and stood up. He must have stood up to fast too because the chair made a loud screeching noise as he pushed the chair back. Naruto was sure by now his face was as red as a tomato.

'_Oh hell…I'm embarrassing myself like there's no tomorrow and he's just staring at me. Why must he stare?!'_

Naruto was sure the Uchiha and he just had the longest staring contest on the face of the planet. The blond was actually afraid to look away because who knows what could happen in a little second. Heck, the guy could whip out some martial arts moves. What? It could happen!

"Hello. I'm Uchiha Sasuke. You are Naruto, I presume?" Naruto finally adverted his eyes elsewhere. He couldn't look at him anymore after he talked. The man's voice was so smooth and monotone that he wondered why he couldn't talk like that. He went through puberty too and his voice didn't do anything like that.

"Yeah…Uzumaki Naruto." The blond sheepishly rubbed his head. He didn't notice till afterward that he was acting like a total fruitcake and dropped his arm immediately.

"Hn." Sasuke walked around the table and held out his hand. Naruto, completely off guard, stepped back and ended up bumping into the chair. Yeah, the shade of red never left his face as he laughed like an idiot.

'_Damnit…what's wrong with me?'_

"Sorry." Naruto slowly lifted his hand to shake his. Why he stared at the other man's hand before doing so, he would never know. His brain seemed to have left him.

Sasuke smirked. "What's wrong? You seem-"

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong." _Except the fact that I can't do this…he's a guy!_

"Are you sure? You look a little red to me." Sasuke lifted a hand and pressed it to the blond's forehead. Oh yes, Sasuke knew exactly what he was doing and he was enjoying every little reaction. The blond made such cute expressions.

'_Five, four, three, two, one…'_

Naruto jumped back, tripping over the chair and eventually landing on his butt. He couldn't believe the Uchiha had just touched him. No, no… he couldn't handle touching or any kind of close contact with a male. He was going to have to make this clear now. Maybe if he was gay, he would be like 'Sure, what the heck' but he wasn't so there would have to be some guidelines.

Sasuke looked down at him on the floor. "Do you need help?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, I actually like it on the floor. I'll just sit here."

"How about I join you?" Naruto quickly shook his head but Sasuke moved in front of him and sat down. "Now, tell me about yourself."

"Uhh…" Naruto looked for an escape route to find none. "I live around here, STRAIGHT up the street, like you just keep going STRAIGHT, uhh my uncle owns this place and I work here for MONEY so it can go STRAIGHT to my bank account. I draw sometimes, basically STRAIGHT lines…so yea. That's it. I'm always STRAIGHT to the point." Sasuke nodded in understanding, completely ignoring the hints of him being straight and how pointless that information he was.

"So what about you?" Naruto asked, trying to get his mind off the knee which was brushing against his. It was taking a lot of restraint to sit this close to a man.

"Well, I own Uchiha Corps along with my brother. You will meet him later in the week. I don't live around here, you actually have to CURVE some ways to get to my place. I'm 23 if you didn't know and I really don't like STRAIGHT lines. I tend to erase them and make them _curve_."

At this moment, Naruto decided to have a coughing fit and promptly removed himself from the floor. He could not believe what his ears just heard. Oh god, how was he going to survive the week? Obviously Sasuke didn't care that he was straight and was going to try to make him gay.

"Do you need some water?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head and moved so he was on the other side of the table.

"I'm fine, just stay there. Now, before we leave I just want to get some things across. You know…so you know what you paying for. This will make the week run smoothly." Sasuke stood up and nodded for him to continue. "One, I do not do romantic stuff in private. No exceptions. Two, minimum romance in public. Nothing like full out or any groping. And three, I'm not used to this kind of 'relationship' so don't expect miracles or full blown acting. It won't happen. Got it?"

Sasuke smirked and slid his hands into his pockets. "I understand." _Too bad I don't listen and there are major loopholes in his rules._

"_Really?_ I mean…good. So are you…?" Naruto faded off.

"Yeah, let's go." Sasuke held open the door. "After you…" Naruto huffed, but nonetheless went out the door.

He would later learn never to trust an Uchiha.

**XXXXX**

Sakura really couldn't believe her eyes. The match for her was perfect. He had the same interests and the perfect look, like really perfect. What a great combo! She was basically drooling over his photo. Oh wait, she literally was.

"Oh my… he is truly perfect…and so attractive. I will go with him."

"Great." Ino and Hinata cheered simultaneously.

"Now that we all have our choices, are you guys ready to go claim them?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Sakura closed the big binder and grabbed her purse before following her girls out the room. She had a feeling this was going to be best week of her life.

The three women walked down the hall until they reached the front desk and almost fainted at the sight they saw. Uchiha Sasuke was standing right before them, looking like sexy man he was. Hinata had to actually fan Sakura before she passed out.

"Oh my…am I seeing things?" Sakura gasped out.

"No…" Ino let out mindlessly. She wanted the Uchiha so badly too. If he was a husband, oh god, she would fight to get him. Friendships wouldn't even matter.

"You think he is a husband?" Hinata whispered.

"I don't know…he's such a busy person. I don't see how he could have time to do this." Ino answered.

"Oh look at the blond next to him…I remember seeing him the binder. Wow, he looks pretty cute in person." Sakura added. The girls hummed in agreement and began inspecting themselves. They couldn't look a mess in front of a sex god. That would just be embarrassing.

"Ladies, have you made you decisions yet?" Kurenai asked, walking towards them. The women nodded and glanced at the Uchiha.

"Can you tell us by chance, are there going to be new additions to the binder soon? I mean, are there men _available_ that are not in the binder?" Sakura asked. Kurenai looked confused for a second before shaking her head.

"Not that I know of but if we do, they will always be placed in the binder. Every guy available is in the binder. That reminds me…can you hand me the one I gave to you?" Sakura gave the brunette the binder and watched as the woman flipped through the pages. She pulled out the blond's profile who was standing next to the Uchiha and closed it shut.

"So, let's get started shall we. I'm going to put you three in three separate rooms so you each spend one on one time with your choices before leaving. This is to make sure you are satisfied with your choices and that everything runs smoothly. Any questions?"

The ladies responded with a simple 'no' and followed Kurenai towards the back. Though, they couldn't help to glance back at the Uchiha waiting by the front. _What was he really doing here?_

**XXXXX**

Naruto stood restlessly by the Uchiha's side. He was really starting to feel tired and was about to call it quits. Seriously, this felt like one long ass day. It seemed never-ending. The Uchiha must of have noticed too because he kept quiet as they waited.

"Did you want to get your stuff while I wait here?" He asked. Naruto nodded, running a hand through his tousled locks and left to get his coat. He thought he should say goodbye to Gaara too along the way because who knows if he could survive the week.

Naruto grabbed his jacket, sliding it on in the process and slowly walked to the lounge room. There he saw Gaara on the couch, reading some kind of book and Kiba asleep on the other end.

"Hey Gaara…" Gaara looked up with a questioning glance. "I'm leaving. It seems I've been offered an opportunity. "

"What is she like?" The red-head asked.

"Umm…well…I really don't know. I guess okay…" Naruto lied. He couldn't possibly tell Gaara he was a husband to guy. How embarrassing would that be especially when you wasn't even gay?

Gaara didn't comment and glanced at Kiba. His one look explained it all.

"Was he really that annoying? I'm sorry; he tends to have a lot of energy."

"Hn." Gaara flipped through his book. "He was more than annoying." Naruto laughed and began to shake the dog-lover awake.

"Kiba…I'm leaving. I wanted to say bye." Kiba looked blurrily up at the blond and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"You're leaving now? Why?" He asked.

"I have a customer…so I will be gone for the week."

"Oh…well…" Kiba scratched his head. "Is she hot?"

"Umm…well…it depends." _If you like guys or not._

"I see…well man…best of luck." Kiba said, slapping him on the shoulder.

"Than-" Naruto was cut off by someone calling his name. He turned around and his eyes almost fell out of his head. There his uncle stood, waving him over and the Uchiha right next to him. Oh fuck, his heart was seriously about to give out. Was everyone out to get him today or what?

"Who's that next to your uncle?" Kiba asked. "I think I've seen him before but I'm not sure."

"Umm… I don't have any idea. Maybe I should find out while you wait here." Naruto answered hesitantly.

"Naruto, you don't want to keep your dear customer waiting. He paid big bucks for you!" Jiraiya called cheerfully.

"Naruto, what is you uncle talking about?" Kiba whispered. Naruto couldn't respond; he could only look shamefully at his shoes.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Gaara murmured venomously. He seemed to have a strong hate for the dark haired male for whatever reason and Naruto could feel it.

'_Oh hell…I guess its time to go…'_

"Excuse me…" The blond immediately left his friends to retreat to his uncle. If he didn't, the Uchiha might have actually walked over to him, causing serious heart failure.

"Pervy Sage!! Do you have to tell the whole world? Why couldn't you just wait till I came out? Damnit, I can't take this!" Naruto stalked out of the room and out the building. He wasn't talking to his uncle anymore for the rest of the day. As for the Uchiha, he only had five minutes to get his ass outside or he was leaving.

'_Stupid Uncle, how am I ever suppose to look Kiba and Gaara in the face now?! Just stab me, will ya?'_

Sasuke watched Naruto leave the building and his uncle call after him. Maybe it would be best if they left now, especially before the blond changed his mind and disappeared for good.

"Excuse me Uchiha-san, let me talk to him. He'll be fine in a few minutes." Sasuke nodded as the white- haired man left and began to check his phone. His phone was vibrating all morning so he was sure to have a hefty number of voice-mails.

'_What could Itachi possibly want?'_

"Uchiha." The voice that called his name was cold and emotionless. Only one person could manage that and that was Sabaku Gaara. Sasuke turned around and smirked. This was really too good to be true.

"If it isn't Sabaku…still sour about your family's business I presume? I really didn't intend to take all your clients and services that would eventually lead to your company's bankruptcy. It's honestly just how the economy works. I hope you understand."

Gaara glared. "Don't feed me that bullshit. Since my company began, you always enjoyed taking things away from me and even now, you still manage to find a way."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Sasuke responded tersely.

"Naruto. You're new husband."

Sasuke chuckled. "I don't know how I could have intentionally stolen him from you, considering today is my first time ever seeing him. I've never seen Naruto before in my entire life. "

"So you're telling me, you don't remember Naruto?"

"Yes. How can I remember someone I've never met? You should be happy I remember you considering we only met two years ago."

Gaara folded his arms. "You didn't meet me two years ago, Uchiha. You've known me longer than that. "

Sasuke shook his head. "No, I met you at our first conference in Tokyo. That's the first time I ever saw you."

Gaara narrowed his eyes. He couldn't believe the Uchiha honestly didn't remember him or Naruto. Yeah, it was fifteen years ago but how could you not remember? Unless something happened between then?

'_Wait…didn't he get in some kind of tragic accident ten or eleven years ago? I'll have to look that up.'_

"Hn, maybe it's best you don't remember. It works out better that way." With that said, Gaara left to go back into the lounge room. Sasuke was about to ask what he meant but Jiraiya came back inside.

"Uchiha-san, everything is fine but he wants to wait outside. Hold on a second and then you two can leave." Jiraiya quickly jogged to his office and came back three minutes later with a large case in his hands. It was labeled accessories.

"This is the ring case. We have all styles of wedding rings and bands. You just chose two, one for him and one for yourself to wear. It's included in every arrangement and it tends to give the full effect."

Sasuke smirked and pushed the case away. He had other plans in mind.

"This is not necessary. I have already made arrangements but thank you. In all, I must say it has been a pleasure doing business with you, Jiraiya-san." Sasuke held out his hand

Jiraiya chuckled and shook his hand. "No, the pleasure is all mines. I'm glad I could service you. Oh before I forget, here's your wedding license in case you need one and call me if my nephew starts to give you any problems."

Sasuke gave a slight nod and left towards his new 'husband' who was leaning against the building. They had to make an important little stop before heading home.

Oh yes, Sasuke's home was _now_ Naruto's home.

**XXXXX**

"Kiba, Sai, and Chouji could you please follow me? I have some customers for you three." Kurenai said as she flipped through her clipboard.

Kiba hopped up off the couch and tamed his hair before following the others out. He was really surprised he got picked so fast. Yeah, he was a sexy beast in his opinion but was he really that to other people?

He looked over to Sai and Chouji. How did they get chosen? Sai was this skinny toothpick and Chouji was this muscular beast. Maybe those women saw something he could not.

'_Women, so clueless and dense but sexy as hell.' _He concluded.

"Here we go. Kiba, you are in room one, Sai, you are in room 3, and Chouji, you are in room 5. Just go inside and get seated. The women should be in shortly." Kurenai instructed. The men nodded and entered their rooms.

"Ladies," Kurenai called to room 2. "You can come out now. The 'husbands' are in their assigned rooms and you can now enter. Take the time you need and find me if there are any concerns. If not…once you are done, just return to the front with your choices and we will work out everything else before you leave. Any questions?" The women shook their heads 'no' and approached their doors.

"Have fun ladies." Kurenai called and the three women went inside.

**XXXXX**

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked as he stepped outside. Naruto nodded his head and pushed himself off the building. He liked standing outside today for some reason. Maybe because he liked the feel of wind in his hair or the way it made him forget his troubles. Plus, he was feeling a little hot. Whatever it was, he enjoyed it.

He followed the Uchiha around the building to see a black Audi with tinted windows and couldn't help to think he would be living in a week of luxury_. A week of luxury?_ That really didn't sound too bad. It sort of had a ring to it when you were a broke blond.

'_Hmm…maybe I can do this…' _

Sasuke opened the door for him and patiently waited for him to be seated. Once he was seated, he turned to say thank you but was stopped when a warm landed on his forehead. The hand pushed back his blond locks as it felt his temperature. Naruto almost had the tendency to lean into the hand since it felt so good.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Naruto nodded, moving away from the hand. Why did he think the Uchiha's hand felt comfortable?

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little headache, don't worry. I get them sometimes but they go away pretty quickly. I mean last time I had this headache and it was painful but…" Naruto stopped, eyes widening before he looked away. _What the hell was he doing?_

'_Oh fuck, now I'm rambling like some kind of school girl. Great, another score for the embarrassing Naruto.'_

Sasuke chuckled and closed the door. Naruto was an interesting one. _An interesting one indeed. _

The car ride was silent except for some soft music playing. Naruto stared out the window at the passing scenery and leaned back in his seat. He really wanted to go to sleep but he kept his eyes open. One reason was because Sasuke said they had to make a stop. Hopefully, it wouldn't take forever to get there.

"If you're tired, you can take a nap if you want. It's going to be awhile before we reach the place. You don't have to worry, I won't do anything."

Naruto stared at him, searching for any deceiving ways to find the man was actually trustworthy for the moment. Naruto gave a slight smile and closed his eyes for the ride. Maybe the Uchiha wasn't so bad after all.

Sasuke glanced over to the sleeping blond and thought about what Gaara said. Did he really know Gaara and Naruto beforehand? He tried to think harder but was welcomed with a throbbing pain. It always happened when he tried to remember the past. It was like a blur would appear in his mind and then everything would become suppressed with pain. It really wasn't worth it to try to remember. If he had met the blond before, he would have surely remembered. Gaara was probably playing his crazy mind games on him just like he did when they were little kids.

_Wait…Little kids?_ He didn't know Gaara when he was little? Did he? No…his parents would have told him…so why did he think that?

Sasuke shook his head and continued towards his destination. He didn't need to think about these things.

"Naruto. We're here…wake up." Sasuke pushed back blond locks to get a good look at Naruto's face. He seemed a little flushed but nothing too serious. "Naruto…" Blue eyes slowly opened and for a second, the Uchiha couldn't pull away. Those eyes were endless. They could pull you in and never let go.

Suddenly, those blue eyes widened, almost in panic before Naruto jumped up shock.

"What were you doing?! I closed my eyes for like a second and you were about to molest me! I knew I couldn't trust you!" Naruto pointed a finger towards him and hopped out the car.

"I was not molesting you. I was just trying to wake you up and I advise you that you don't move so fast or you might pass out. You seem a little sick to me."

"I'm not sick! I'm perfectly fine. So stop worrying and show me where this place is. I want to see what was so important."

"Alright…" Sasuke locked his car doors and lead Naruto into a large building which resembled a gallery. Naruto couldn't help to look in awe.

"Uchiha-san, I'm so happy you came." The woman, Moegi said to Sasuke. "And it's a pleasure to meet you too Uchiha-san." She said to Naruto. "I'm the owner here at Konoha Diamonds and I'm going to help you choose a perfect wedding band. Are you ready Uchiha-san?"

'_What? She's going to help me chose a perfect bank? And Uchiha-san…?'_

Naruto looked at her as if she grown two heads. When did he become Uchiha-san? Because the last thing he remembered was his last name being Uzumaki.

"Look lady…I have no-" Sasuke quickly gripped his hand, almost in a warning matter. Oh right, he had to act like his husband. He almost forgot his job. He warned the Uchiha beforehand, did he not of his bad acting skills?

"Oh yes, Moegi-san… I am ready. I'm sorry…I just misunderstood you before."

"It's alright, Uchiha-san. Please follow me so we can get started."

"Umm…I don't have my bank info and to be quiet honest…I like my bank. Well, I guess I could be open to your suggestions." Sasuke shook his head at the blond's stupidity. Did he think this place was a bank and she was some kind of accountant? Honestly, the Uchiha was embarrassed for him.

'_What a dobe…'_

"I'm sorry?" Moegi turned to him. "What about a bank? The financing of your ring is already taken care of. You just have to find the wedding band that you favor the most."

"What? I'm getting a wedding band?"

'_I swear that lady said bank!'_

"You are so funny Uchiha-san." Moegi giggled as she opened up a large room. "Inside is our finest collection. Please take a look around and once you're done let me know. I'll get your finger sized and everything." Naruto nodded his head as he was basically blinded by gorgeous jewelry and Moegi left to deal with her other clients.

"Don't be afraid, go choose a ring." Sasuke encouraged as he stood next to him.

"I don't know…this is a little too much and _real_… you can't be serious about actually buying me a ring."

Sasuke shrugged. "It's nothing…"

"Yes it is…I can't let you do this."

"Naruto…to play the part, you have to look the part..." Sasuke guided Naruto to one of the showcases. "I want you to play the part. Do you know what that means?" Naruto nodded. "That means you need an official…"

Naruto gulped. "…_wedding band." _Sasuke smirked and leaned down so he was close to the blond's ear.

"That is correct, _Uchiha-san_. Now tell me, what is my husband going to do?"

"Choose _one_."

Sasuke watched as Naruto immediately looked over all the rings. Oh yes, he was going to make this as realistic as possible.

**XXXXX**

_Again, my apologies for the late update. Next update will definitely be faster. Anyways, I had some inspirations which caused me to make a few changes in the last chapter but nothing big. I feel I can now get this story on the road. Anyhow, tell me what you think. This chapter bothers me a bit and I need to know if it was okay or a complete disaster.  
_

**Thankies!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Umm…(rubs head sheepishly) my apologies for the super late update. The past few months were intense for me and then HS graduation came and then my lazy ass got a job. So yeah, I didn't have much time but now things have been much slower so I can get this story to moving!

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own this story, that's it!  
__**Pairing:**__ SasuNaru  
__**Warnings:**__ Language, yaoi, lemons, ect.  
__**Summary:**__ Uchiha Sasuke stood in front of the business, 'Husbands for a Week'. He needed a husband for the week and it didn't say he had to be a female to be a customer._

_

* * *

_**Husbands For A Week**

* * *

Blue eyes glanced around nervously, eyeing certain rings momentarily, as he walked around this 'special room'. He didn't know which ring to pick and it wasn't helping with his new husband's eyes, following him everywhere. He swore those dark eyes were inspecting every bit of him and trust me, ninety percent of the time it wasn't his face. Naruto was sure because he caught the man a couple of times. _' Disgusting…'_ Who knew what images those eyes were trying to produce? The thought alone made the blond shiver and blush at the same time. Why the hell was _he_ thinking such thoughts? His mind should never, and I repeat, never enter that forbidden area ever again. It would only give him nightmares and more reasons to jump off a cliff before the week is over.

'Ugh…I don't know what to pick…damn, this is so freaking awkward!' Naruto circled the room again like clueless blond that he was. 'Wait…why do I care which ring I pick? This is fake!' Without a second to waste, Naruto picked the next ring he saw, literally it was a quick glance, and proudly pointed to the sparkling jewel.

"I like this one. Come and see Sasuke." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and casually walked over to the blond.

"Nice choice dobe. Who knew you had taste?" He commented and Naruto was about to give him a piece of his mind until a silver key dangled in his face. "Let's make sure you have it." Naruto stepped back and watched silently as Sasuke opened the case and pulled out his new ring and the only thought that passed through his mind was _'The bastard has a key to all the cases in this whole room, damn he must be filthy rich!'_

"You have a key to the cases…don't tell me, you own the place?" Sasuke turned to him and gave him a small smile. Naruto had enough common sense to turn away. If he didn't, he would be staring at that perfect face and those lips…whoa…he was NOT just thinking lips, he meant hips. He would be staring at those hips…wait what? Oh fuck. He should stop thinking all together.

"No…I just do business here a lot." His voice was distant as if he was remembering why he comes here. Whatever it was, Naruto was not interested. It annoyed for some reason. Did Sasuke do this everyone? Seriously, how many women or shall he say men been in this same room?

'What a disgusting bastard…'

"Give me your hand." He instructed and Naruto obeyed by lifting his right hand. "The left."

"What?"

"Your left hand." He smirked.

"Oh right…" Naruto lifted his left hand and allowed Sasuke to slid on the ring and during this time, Naruto actually looked at the ring. To his surprise, the ring was breathtaking. It was one hundred percent white gold with four round brilliant cut diamonds and five straight baguette diamonds all in intricate design, which had his eyes never in one place.

"Wow…" Naruto whispered breathlessly, eying the ring. "This is…something…" A tan hand trailed over the smooth gold to feel a piece of paper. "What's this?" Naruto was about to read the price tag but a pale hand shot out so fast, swiping the tag that the blond missed his movement. Naruto looked up to find Sasuke only a few inches from him, dark eyes examining him closely. He should have stepped back or even hollered something about 'personal space' but he was unable move or even produce anything coherent. It was something about Sasuke's eyes. They were mysterious and that captivated him.

"I'm glad you like it. Shall we move forward then?" He whispered intently.

Naruto continued to stare, trying to process what had just been said to find he couldn't. What just happened? One second, he was staring at his ring and the next, all coherent thought was thrown out the window.

"Naruto…" A pale hand brushed against his cheekbone, snapping him back to reality. "Are you ready?" Before Naruto could respond, Sasuke was already holding the door open for him patiently.

"Yeah…" Naruto walked out, eyes taking interest in the red carpet. _How embarrassing?_ The blond was definite that he looked like a complete clown staring the Uchiha. He prayed his mouth was close and not open like an idiot.

He heard Sasuke close the door behind him and gracefully come into step with him.

"How are you feeling? You seemed a little daze in the room." He commented amused. "It's okay…I have that charm." He smirked. Naruto couldn't help to roll his eyes. _Is this guy serious?_ The only charm in that room was that on those expensive ceiling lights.

"You wish. I was becoming lightheaded by all that cologne you have on. Did you swim in it?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"Actually I did, just for you."

"Maybe next time you'll drown in it. " Naruto murmured to himself.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked.

"I said 'Next time, I could do without.'"

Sasuke chuckled. "I'll be sure to take that in consideration dobe."

"Whatever teme."

**XXXXX**

Naruto waited patiently as Sasuke exchanged a few words with Moegi-san and decided to look around for the time being. _Seriously, what could be the harm? _Naruto walked down the long hall, eying all of the showcases, and was surprised to find that the long hall led to more secluded rooms with jewelry. Naruto was so caught up in the amazement of it all that he forgot which room he came into and which one led out. Retracing his steps, Naruto stepped out the room to find out he was in a completely different hallway.

"Hello?" He said to the empty hallway and he felt like laughing. This reminded him of a horror movie he saw a couple months ago. The woman, Veronica, said the same exact thing to her empty basement and right after she went down the steps into her dark basement, she was killed. What a stupid woman?! She was asking for it.

Naruto listened carefully before returning to the previous room he was in and exiting out the other; A few seconds later he heard voices. _Maybe that's Sasuke or someone who works here? _The blond quickly jogged to the source of sound to find three gruff looking men sitting in an abandoned storage area. They smelled of cigarette smoke and alcohol, which caused Naruto's nose to burn.

"How did you get down here? No one is supposed to back here. This area is off limits." One of the men said. He was the one with the piercing.

"I don't know. I kind of got lost. Can you tell me how to get back?" _Like really quick_ly. The way those guys stared at him was sickening.

"Surezzz…" The one with the long hair slurred, standing up. "But first let's have a little fun, ne?"

"Uhh…I really have to go. My…my husband is waiting for me." Naruto rushed out, backing towards the wall_. Husband? _Yeah right, he didn't have a husband and his fake husband probably forgot all about him.

"I'm surezz he wouldn't mind…h-he should share a pretty little thang like y-you."

"I like blonds…" The other joined in. Naruto gave him a look of disgust.

"He sure is pretty." The one with the piercing said, leering him up and down. "Your husband sure is lucky. Hmmm…today might be my lucky day."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Don't you dare think about it."

"How bout a deal babe, we have a little fun and I show you the way out. What do you say?" He suggested.

"I say, 'Fuck off and I'll find my own way out.'" Naruto made his way to the door to have it quickly blocked by the guy with the piercing. He was way too huge for Naruto to take out especially with the other two in the room. "Move." Naruto demanded.

"Hmmm…I tried to be nice but it seems you like to play it ruff. Let me warn you, I'm not all the gentle when we play it ruff." The long-haired man said with a strained tone. "Now just relax and enjoy yourself babe." Naruto moved to make a quick dash for the lamp (knock the guys out with the lamp) but he was harshly grabbed by his shirt and shoved on the floor. He hit his head on the floor so hard that he was surprised that he could still keep his eyes open.

"You shouldn't have done that." The man sneered and Naruto took this chance to spit in his face. The man retaliated in anger and forcibly shoved his arms above his head while the two other men crowded around him.

The one with the piercing laughed. "Let the fun began."

**XXXXX**

Uchiha Sasuke was pissed. He couldn't believe his dobe had gone missing. He takes his eyes off the male for one minute and then the blond is nowhere to be found. Naruto didn't seem as a person to leave without a word so the male had to be somewhere around the building. He probably wondered off and got himself lost_. 'What a dobe…_'

"Moegi-san, where is he?" He asked exasperated. The brunette looked up from her computer and glanced around the room. The only thought that went through her mind was _'uh oh'_.

"Oh my, he's gone…umm, perhaps he wondered off to look at the showcases. I'll check the cameras." Moegi checked the screens and was lost for words when she couldn't find him. She examined every hall and room and each room was empty.

"Uchiha-san," Sasuke stared her down intently. "He's not in any of the rooms or the halls including the restrooms. If he is still in the building, I can only assume he's somewhere in our west wing. That area is under construction and is supposed to be closed off therefore we do have cameras located there."

"I see…" Sasuke swiftly turned in the other direction and made it towards the west wing. The dobe had better be in this hallway or someone was going to have to face his anger which in this case would be Moegi. _What?_ He gets angry if his property is missing. Yes, Naruto was his property now for a complete seven days. He had the papers to prove it.

"Naruto." Sasuke slowed down to listen for any noise. He couldn't hear anything. "Naruto." Sasuke walked further down the hall until he reached several rooms, some leading into other rooms.

_What the hell?_

The Uchiha began inspecting the rooms to end up in an abandoned hallway. It seemed the area was under-construction and in the process of remodeling.

'The dobe wouldn't be back here…wait what's that?'

Sasuke listened silently to hear faint voices. He could only hear snippets of the conversation but he could tell there were more than two people in the room.

"Now relax…enjoy yourself babe." A loud slam was heard followed by a pained groan. Sasuke's eyes widen slightly at the sound. It seemed like one was knocked hard to the floor.

"You…done that." Sasuke heard as he slowly walked down the hall, reaching the room. Dark eyes took one glance at the sight and all irrational thought went out the window. There on the floor was his blond, and those scums were …_touching, hurting, and watching _what is his.

It was only a second before Sasuke saw red.

**XXXXX**

Naruto's eyes widened in horror; this couldn't be happening to him. He was about to…God forbid…by these disgusting men. Never in his life had he thought this could happen and even so, be so helpless. He wanted to scream out for help but who could find him in this closed off area. Plus his head was pounding from that harsh blow. He was sure that blow to head was going to cause him to pass out at any second and maybe that would be for the best. Then he wouldn't feel anything.

_Wait…No?! What is he thinking?! He can't pass out!_

"Just relax babe…" Naruto's eyes widened and he was about to open his mouth too but someone beat him to it.

"Get off!" The voice was so cold and harsh that Naruto couldn't identify the voice. He didn't want to know either. That voice was one of a killer.

"What the-?" The man on top of him couldn't even complete his thought before he was shoved hard against the wall.

"What do you think you are doing?" the question was low and sinister. The pierced man smiled cockily in response.

"Having a little fun." Sasuke tightened his grip around the man's next causing his smile to become strained.

"Fun eh? You were going to have fun with my property?" The man's eyes widened as he stared at the pale man before him. It seemed as if his eyes were red but maybe he was seeing things. The guy let out a weak laugh.

"Heh, what? He's my property now pretty boy and you coming down here just got yourself into lots of trouble. Right guys?" The other two men slowly started to move around them.

"No. I think you've got yourself confused because I don't let people take what is mine. I get what I want when I want it. You want to know why? Because pieces of shit like you don't have any affect on me. I can get rid of you just like that."

"You're threatening me pretty boy? You can't hurt me!" Sasuke smirked and titled his head.

"Oh really. Do you know who I am? I am Uchiha Sasuke and I always get the job done." The man with the long hair gasped.

"Hiroshi, we can't win this! Itachi is his brother! You already know what they are capable of."

"Itachi?" He repeated. Sasuke was about to respond before a loud bang was heard.

"Police! Hands up or I'll shot your asses." The two guys immediately shot their arms up in the air. Hiroshi followed after Sasuke released his neck hold.

"What the hell is going on here?! I hire you pieces of shit out of the fucking goodness of my heart and you do this to me! I swear I could kick all your asses to the next dimension! Do you know what this could do to me? My business which took me years! Police, get them out of her before you be taking me as well. I can do the unthinkable right about now." The police quickly complied, knowing Moegi was true to her words.

Once they were out in hall, Moegi turned back to Sasuke, red from anger and embarrassment. "My apologies Uchiha-san, I've never imagined this would happened." Her brown eyes drifted to Naruto. "Please call me when the time is right." With that said, she left with her dispersing anger.

"You &^%$$$##$! How could you do this?! I saved your $$$%###$#!! Don't touch me; I'll smack them if I want to! You damn &$$$$%$$%$" Sasuke attempted to drown out Moegi's rant but found it hard to. Was this the real Moegi? Sasuke shuddered at the thought and bent down beside Naruto.

"Naruto, can you hear me?" Blue eyes looked blearily at him.

"Sa'ke...My head...hurts...so loud..." The Uchiha lifted him up to see if there was any blood on the floor. He was relieved when he didn't see any of that red fluid.

"Let's get you out of here. I'm really sorry about this Naruto."

"N-no twas my fault...I was lookin' at the nice cases..." Naruto began to close his eyes.

"Naruto, Naruto...listen to me, don't close your eyes...Naruto"

"Tired Sas...sleep now. Don't worry...I'm fine." Naruto relaxed his eyes and drifted into a unconscious state of mind. Sasuke stared worriedly at him before lifting the male on his back, piggyback style. He didn't want the blond to go to sleep due to the severe repercussions that could happen but if it eliminated the blond's pain, he would allow it.

Sasuke carried the blond to his car and laid the male in his back seat. Once he was situated, he turned around to see Moegi talking to the police. The woman looked like she released a lot of pent up frustration. Her hair was hanging out of her bun, her right heel was broke causing her to lean, and her white blouse was dirty with soil and…was that blood? Sasuke could just imagine what those men looked like.

Moegi glanced his way and mouthed her apologies. He knew he would never hear the end of it but he didn't blame Moegi one bit. In all honesty, she was a sweet honest woman and always did business professionally with him. He would have to let her know this incident would not deteter their business relationship. He gave a slight nod to her and got into his car.

_What a perfect start as husbands._

**XXXXX**

Blue eyes slowly opened, to come face to face with the ceiling. He didn't know where he was but one thing was for sure, his head was pounding and he was hungry. _What the hell happened anyway?_ Naruto thought about everything since this morning.

'_Stupid Uncle, perverted Sai, really stupid drunk uncle…Uchiha Sasuke, curves and straight lines, uncle embarrasses me, sleep in expensive car, really expensive ring…nice showcases…three huge men…oh'_

Naruto sat up so fast he swore he almost coughed up his organs and this did not help his headache one bit. The pain seemed to increase ten times fold that he couldn't even keep his eyes open. Naruto fell back onto his pillow, easing into the softness that it offered. The softness was one of a kind too like it was fluffed with expensive cotton or feathers. It was nothing like his dollar store pillow, which was flat and had thin cotton sticking out.

'Ugh…my poor head…' Naruto drifted back to sleep only to wake up two hours later by someone calling his name. The voice was low and full of concern that Naruto didn't want to wake up. Nobody ever said his named like that and if they did it was either a dream or his crazy uncle. He didn't want it to be his uncle; he didn't want to see that messed man up for the rest of the week.

Naruto continued to listen to realize the voice didn't sound like his uncle's. It was new, perhaps God calling him to heaven. He wouldn't mind that right now, it would save him from the rest of his depressing life. What? Working for his uncle would make anyone depressed.

Blue eyes opened for the second time to come face to face with the most perfect face he had ever seen. The man's skin was flawless and his hair fell in all the right places. Then those dark eyes and lips were surrounded by this glow. Was this an angel?

"Angel…" Naruto murmured but the thought was crushed when the man smirked. He had seen that smirk before on someone's face before.

"I'm flattered you think that but I'm no angel." Yep, he remembered now. He had seen that same smirk on Uchiha Sasuke's face.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke's smirk faded and he leaned in closer.

"How are you feeling? You took a major blow to the head today." At this point, Naruto's personal space radar went off and that meant he had to _expand_ that space.

"I feel great. Really. My head never felt better." Sasuke frowned.

"You're lying to me."

"No, I'm not. I feel re-energized. Honest."

"You're a bad liar."

"I'm not lying. See!" Naruto sat up quickly, only to have the pain come back full blast. "Fuck…" Naruto leaned forward for anything to ease his pain. His head landed on a clothed shoulder.

"See…you are lying." Sasuke said smugly.

"Shut-up." Naruto leaned into Sasuke's shoulder, waiting for the pain to dull. "And by the way, don't' get any ideas. I'm only resting my head on your shoulder because I can't move it and you're really hot."

"I'm hot, dobe?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"No, I did not say that teme. I said you're hot, meaning you're _hot_."

"I know dobe, you just said you think I'm hot."

"No teme." Naruto murmured in his shoulder. "I mean you're hot in like temperature."

"So you are saying I'm so hot that I raise the temperature." Naruto growled.

"You know what. I'm just going to stop talking. My headache will never go away with you." Sasuke chuckled and they sat there until a loud rumbling erupted their thoughts.

"Sorry…" Naruto said, lifting his head up. "I'm hungry."

"Well, what would you like to eat?"

"Ramen!" Naruto said happily.

"Ramen it is. Come with me." Sasuke stood up and motioned him to follow. Naruto hopped up, slowly of course and followed him to the door. Though he couldn't help to look around. The room was extravagant. It had six large glass windows with silk blue drapes; the bed was covered in silk as well that matched the plush carpeting and by the wall, there was a suede couch and a wooden table. On the other side of the room, three large dressers lined the wall along with four expensive pieces of artwork. Naruto looked up in awe.

"Hey Sasuke, is this my room?" Sasuke glanced at him.

"Yes this is your room."

"Oh well where is your room?"

"This is my room." Sasuke responded. Naruto bit his lip in thought.

"Oh…so you're staying in a guest room?"

"No, why would I do that?" He asked amused. Blue eyes widened at him before pink dusted his cheeks. Were they sleeping in the same room? In the same bed?

"Wait…what…no…umm…I can't…" Sasuke silenced him by placing a finger on his lips. Naruto froze like a statue.

"Don't worry… I don't bite."

"How can I be so sure?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Because I touch instead." Naruto watched Sasuke walk down the steps, trying to decipher what Sasuke just meant. Touch? What? Then, it hit him like a ton of rocks. Sasuke was a disgusting pervert.

"Teme!! I'm not sleeping with you!" Naruto yelled, blushing from head to toe.

"Oh really…the last person said the same exact thing and they only lasted two days before they cracked."

"Ugh that's not what I meant! You're just a big pervert aren't you?!"

"And you're his husband. How does that make you feel?" Naruto didn't respond. He didn't know how he felt but he knew it wasn't anything good.

* * *

**So yeah, be prepared for the next chapter and THANK YOU so much for all the reviews and support. I really appreciate it. You guys make my depressing life happy :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Faster update, yes? Okay, maybe not, but I'm trying. That should count for something right? **

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own this story, that's it!  
__**Pairing:**__ SasuNaru  
__**Warnings:**__ Language, yaoi, lemons, ect.  
__**Summary:**__ Uchiha Sasuke stood in front of the business, 'Husbands for a Week'. He needed a husband for the week and it didn't say he had to be a female to be a customer._

_

* * *

_**Husbands For A Week**

**

* * *

**

Naruto stared into his bowl of noodles skeptically, as one of Sasuke's cooks placed the dish in front of him. He couldn't trust these noodles, no, not because they weren't his favorite Instant Ramen but because they were made in Uchiha Sasuke's kitchen where a _'get in my bed'_ drug could have _'accidentally' _fell in. What? You couldn't honestly believe Sasuke didn't have any tricks up his sleeve. The man was obviously up to something.

"Is something wrong? You wanted ramen, correct?" Sasuke asked, reaching for his glass. It seemed the Uchiha wasn't into water; he was into strong blood red wine. Naruto could smell the alcohol from across the table and it added on to his losing appetite.

Naruto looked up. "No, nothing is wrong." Strangely, he followed that by taking a huge sniff of his noodles while inspecting the bowl. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat his glass down.

"What are you doing?" Naruto began playing with his noodles.

"Making sure I'm not intoxicated by midnight." He murmured.

"What?" The brunette asked, not hearing him correctly.

"I said, _'This is a nice bowl_.'" Naruto said, with a forced smile.

"Hn. Well, eat before it gets cold."

Naruto didn't respond and looked back down at his noodles. They _did_ look appetizing and the simmering juices _were _flooding his nose. Honestly, one little bite wouldn't do any harm and if he tasted something odd. He could _'accidentally'_ knock the bowl on the floor. It was that simple so the blond picked up his fork, wrapped the thin noodles around the metal, and took a bite.

He shouldn't have taken that bite though.

_Why did he do that?_

Now he was trapped…on the delicious seasonings and herbs.

He couldn't put the fork down now and he wasn't sure if he wanted too.

Dark eyes watched the confused blond in front of him. He seemed to be debating whether or not he should take another bite and by the looks of it was having a hard time. Then the fork landed in the bowl, scooping up more for his mouth. The blond was sloppy too. The noodles dangled along his lips, dripping juices down his chin. Sasuke wanted to look away but found he couldn't. Not only was the sight a major turn-on but also it reminded him of something. Something he experienced in a dream. He was young and there was this person…they were eating…

Sasuke stopped, standing abruptly from his chair. He needed his medicine for the headache was unbearable. He didn't know why this was happening. He hadn't needed that medicine for years and now he didn't know if he could survive without it. It seemed the effects of the accident that happened all those years ago would never truly be gone. _But why now of all times?_

Naruto looked up, startled. The loud noise of the chair scared him out of his mind; he didn't know what was happening. He looked at Sasuke, to find the pale man leaning against the table, head down as if he was in pain. He seemed to be having a hard time.

"Sasuke…what's wrong?" Naruto slowly pushed his chair back to stand up. "Are you okay? Sasuke?" Sasuke held up his hand.

"Y-yes, just don't talk." Naruto looked at him confused, before looking at the floor. Was he missing something?

Sasuke continued to lean against the table before leaving steadily towards the staircase. He couldn't stay down there with him talking. It made the words, _'Sa'ke, Sa'ke, Sa'ke'_ echo loudly in his head and the strange thing was that Naruto was saying 'Sasuke'. So why did he only hear that?

Sasuke reached the bathroom, closing to door behind him to knock everything out the medicine cabinet. Bottles of pills clanked against the sinks and tiles until he found the right bottle. He filled a bathroom cup with water and gulped down the two pills. He hated those capsules too. They were too large and were difficult to swallow but he managed. Dark eyes glanced at the mess he made but made no move to clean it. He just sat in the bathroom, waiting for the pills to kick in.

Naruto stood at the bottom of the staircase, food long forgotten. He couldn't hear anything and that worried him. Did the guy die? If he did, he might as well jump of the cliff because his life would be over. He couldn't handle any more deaths; he wasn't that stable anymore. Plus, Sasuke wasn't that bad. Yeah, he was disgusting perverted bastard but he had some _okay_ qualities; qualities which would probably shine in a couple years. The point is that the man couldn't die and Naruto was going to make sure that didn't happen.

He slowly walked up the spiral staircase, getting caught up in the fancy artwork that lined the walls, to eventually reach the dark hallway. It was pretty spooky in his opinion for he had enough abandoned hallways for the day.

'_Oh God…where are the damn lights?'_

"Sasuke…" Hands felt along the walls. "Sasuke…" Naruto continued walking until he reached a closed door. If he remembered right, it was Sasuke's room. "Sasuke…are you in here?" The blond slowly turned the doorknob and stepped into the dark room. "Sasuke…" Naruto felt for the light switch by the door, eventually turning it on. When he looked around, the room was empty.

'_Oh God…' _Naruto felt sick to his stomach. He swore the little ramen noodles from his digestive system were going to decorate the floor. _'I can't find him. He could be passed out on the roof or something. Where is the roof anyway?'_ Naruto made his way to the large bed, plopping on the edge. He needed to think. How would one get on the roof without using a ladder?

Then he heard it.

A sniffle.

It sounded like a sniffle. He was sure of it.

Sasuke was obviously sniffling on top of the roof and he got up there by going through the window, which was by the bed. Was Naruto smart or what? The blond hopped up and made his way to the window, which was open.

"Sasuke…are you up there? I'm coming up." Naruto put his foot on the ledge and took a look down. He was way up from the ground. If he fell, it would be the end of him. "Y-you know what? Just give me a second…or maybe two. Okay, umm let's just make it minute." _Before I have a panic attack._

Naruto gave a quick reflection on his life in case he died. The reflection wasn't all that good either. He saw the death of his parents, failing grades, lack of money, stupid uncle, and eviction notices. _Was his life that sad?_ The eviction notices appeared in his mind more than anything else. _Yes, his life was that sad._

"Okay Sasuke, I'm coming for you. Stay right there." Naruto climbed onto the ledge, placing both feet securely on the pavement. "Oh God, please don't let me die…" Tan hands latched onto the side of the window before shuffling one step at a time. "How in the world did you get up there?"

"Dobe?" Naruto looked around for the dark haired man.

"Sasuke…where are you? I don't see you up there."

"That's because I'm in my house idiot. Get down from there before you kill yourself." Naruto bent down to look back into the window. Sasuke was indeed in the room, standing by the bathroom.

"You were in the bathroom the whole time?" He yelled through the window.

"Get down! I don't feel comfortable with you hanging outside my third story window or even talking outside my third story window."

"What happened? Are you sick?" Naruto asked, ignoring his concerns.

"No, come inside Naruto! I don't want your dead body on my property!" Sasuke began walking towards the window, ready to pull the blond in.

"Fine, fine…I'm coming. Hold on a sec." Naruto slowly edged his way back to the window. He was about to put his foot in but his eyes seemed to look down on the dozen of trees that covered the ground. _'Oh god…'_

"Naruto, give me your hand."

"I-I can't." Naruto closed his eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not ready to fall to my death!" Naruto screamed.

"Dobe…" Sasuke closed his eyes to ease his oncoming headache. He just took his pills to rid the headache and thanks to the crazy blond outside his window, it was coming back. "Just trust me. I won't let you fall." Naruto looked at him with an odd expression. It was hard to explain. It was a mixture between confusion and pain. _But why pain?_

"Trust…" The blond murmured before grabbing his hand. "Trust." It was if he was saying it to himself. As if it was a sort of reassurance. Sasuke slowly pulled him towards him. He thought they were doing well until…

"Sasuke!" Sasuke froze, his grip hard enough to bruise. "My shirt. It's stuck! Don't let go!"

"I'll never let you go!" Blue eyes widened in surprise. Not only because of that 'spur of the moment' context they just shared but also because he just heard a piece of wood snap. His shirt was attached to that piece of wood.

'_Oh no…'_ Next thing he knew he was falling through the window onto his so-called husband. He closed his eyes, awaiting the pain.

_Or the softness of Sasuke's body._

"Ugh…" Naruto groaned. "That was close…" He said into the Uchiha's chest. "Wait…" Naruto lifted his hand to touch the surface beneath him. It was bare. _Oh GOD!_ Naruto sat up so fast; he hit his head against the wall. Hmm…he needed a concussion right about now.

"Dobe…" Sasuke sat up, sore from the fall. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

" You know…I really don't know. Help me figure it out." Naruto let out a dry laugh. " I'm so messed up Sasuke. You should have picked someone else." Sasuke looked him straight in the eye, looking for answers or anything close. He couldn't find anything; the blond had mastered the unthinkable.

_A perfect impenetrable mask. _

_One like his own._

"No…I shouldn't have. Honestly, your one of a kind." He said with a small smile." So tell me why were you climbing out my window? You're obviously not suicidal." Naruto bit his lip.

"I-I thought you…were on the roof." Naruto murmured the last part, embarrassed.

"On the roof? Why in all places would I be on the roof?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"Well…I heard sniffling and I thought it came from outside." The Uchiha stared at him, thinking of what to say. Seriously, sniffling outside?

"Naruto-" Sasuke began.

"What happened?" Naruto cut in suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"You looked like you were in a lot of pain and you were gone for a long time…" He faded off.

"It was nothing. " Sasuke said quickly. "Just a headache…"

"A headache like that? Geesh…maybe you should see a doctor." Naruto stood up, rubbing his wrists. He was sure to see bruises there in the morning. Dark eyes took notice of the action and Sasuke grabbed his hands.

"Let me see…" Naruto pulled back.

"No, I'm fine. Nothing, see." Naruto flashed his wrists. "Stop worrying so much."

"It's hard not to when I'm dealing with such a dobe. Now let me see." The brunette demanded.

"No. Don't touch me teme. Stay…because you're obviously still sick from you headache or whatever. You know… you should start worrying about yourself. You might not get those headaches if you do."

Sasuke stared at the blond before him before standing up, stretching his back muscles. He was tense all over from the fall and just wanted to lie in his bed, and go to sleep but first he had two things to do. One, ignore the blond's suggestion no matter how true it was and second, get the blond into his bed without tying him to the mattress. What? You honestly didn't think he was going to let the blond sleep in a guest room. He paid hard cash for this blond and he wasn't going to let any of it go to waste.

"Hn. Well, I'm going to bed dobe. I suggest you head there as well because we have a long day tomorrow." Sasuke unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it on the floor, revealing his toned pale chest.

"Oh w-well…" Naruto faded off as his eyes became glued upon that chest. "Well o-okay…we s-should sleep." He finally added, confused.

"Smart decision dobe. I would hate to chase you around my house." Sasuke said with a smirk, sliding out of his dress pants and revealing blue Calvin Kline boxers. Blue eyes drifted down to the boxers, admiring the pin stripe design and the little slit that led to…

'_Ahhh! My poor eyes!'_

"Like what you see? Hmm?" Sasuke teased. Naruto drifted his eyes back to that bastard's perfect face after having a mini mental breakdown, which was sure to leave him corrupted for the rest of his life.

"No, I don't! My eyes burn by just looking at you!" The blond yelled.

"Then…should I turn out…" Sasuke walked over light switch by the door. "The lights?" The bright lights went out, leaving a scared blond by the bed and his perverted fake husband somewhere in the shadows.

"Sasuke…" No answer. " Sasuke, this isn't funny. Turn back on the lights." No answer. "Sasuke…I'm so going to kick your ass when I find you." Silence. "Sa'ke…." Naruto eased closer to the bed, the heels of his feet hitting the platform. _"Anybody?"_ He whispered.

"Missed me." Sasuke murmured, magically appearing before him. Naruto gasped, falling back on the bed, allowing the Uchiha to climb on top of him. "Don't tell me you're scared of the dark Naruto." He teased before looking at the blond beneath him and now he wished he hadn't. He didn't see fear, or anger, he didn't see any kind of emotion. It was as if it was wiped clean. Blue eyes seemed to stare at him but they weren't focus. It seemed as if they were looking pass him instead of at him. Sasuke backed up, giving Naruto some room.

"Narut-" He started.

"I'm not afraid of the dark." The blond's voice was quiet and barely a murmur as he sat up; his eyes searching for something on Sasuke's face.

"Naruto…" Sasuke started again.

"It's just you remind me of someone…Its strange that I don't remember what he looks like…but we liked the dark. We would stay in his room, sit on his bed in the dark and just talk. Heh, I don't know why I'm even telling you this. Heck, I don't even know why I'm thinking about this…it was so long ago. I was maybe six or seven. Blame my bad memory. It was never good anyway."

"Is it a good thing that I remind you of this person?" Sasuke asked curiously. Naruto gave a small smile.

"Yeah…it is."

**(Flashback)**

"_Sleepover! Sleepover! Where do I sleep Sa'ke?" Naruto asked, bouncing on the heels of his feet in the foyer. The blond was excited to be going to his first sleepover._

"_Calm down. We're going to sleep in my room. My mom set up a sleeping bag for you." Sasuke said, hiding his inner excitement._

"_I'm sleeping in your room? This is so cool. Did you hear that mommy? I'm sleeping in Sa'ke's room." Naruto turned to look at his mother who was beside him. She smiled softly and ruffled his blond locks._

"_I did honey. I'm sure you and Sasuke will have a lot of fun. Do you want me to help carry your bag to his room?" Naruto shook his head and tightened his hold on his backpack._

"_I got it mommy. I'm a big boy now!" He said excitedly._

"_Oh right. You are my big boy. Hmm… are you to big to give mommy a hug and kiss goodbye?" Kushina asked, bending down to her son's level. _

_Naruto grinned. "No! I'm not that big." He gave the red headed woman a wet kiss on the cheek and a big hug, causing his face to get lost within her hair. She laughed._

"_Thank you sweetie. Now be a good boy for Mikoto and don't destroy Sasuke's room. I know how excited you get. I'll be home with Daddy so if you need anything tell Sasuke's mommy and she'll let you call me. Okay?"_

"_Okay! Bye mommy." Naruto turned, grabbing Sasuke's hand. "Come on Sa'ke!" The Uchiha allowed the blond to pull him to his room, despite the giggles from his mother and Kushina. _

"_Is there where I sleep?" Naruto asked, standing on his sleeping bag._

"_Yeah. You can put you bag in my closet if you want." Sasuke suggested, pointing to his closet door._

"_Should I change into my sleeping stuff first?" Naruto asked, opening his orange backpack. _

"_I guess we could." Sasuke murmured, grabbing his pajamas from his dresser. " You can use the bathroom first."_

"_Alright." Naruto ran to the bathroom, coming out moments later, dressed and teeth brushed. "Finished!" He was wearing his favorite PJ's. They were blue with little green frogs scattered all around. _

"_Frogs?" The brunette teased with a smirk. Naruto began to pout._

"_Don't laugh! My mommy brought them for me and they are my favorite."_

"_Whatever. I'm changing." Sasuke walked into the bathroom, changing into his striped nightclothes and completing his nightly hygiene. He came out minutes later, ready for the next step of the sleepover. "So…what do you want to do? Its too early for bed…unless you're tired…"_

"_Let's watch a movie! Not a scary movie though…I don't like scary movies." Naruto grabbed his orange bear Rasengan, hugging it tightly against his chest. "They scare me…"_

"_Umm…okay. We can watch Lion King (__**1**__). My mother just brought it yesterday. I don' t think it's a scary movie."_

"_Promise Sa'ke?"_

"_Promise." Sasuke grabbed the movie from his dresser, tossing the wrapper on the floor, and placed the disc into the player. "Do you want the lights out?"_

"_Umm…okay. Can we have popcorn too? Then it could be like a real movie theater." Sasuke nodded._

"_Sure. I'll tell my mom." The youngest Uchiha padded out into the hallway and down to the living room where his mother was reading one her romance novels. "Mother, could you fix Naruto and I some popcorn. We are watching a movie." The dark-haired woman looked up, placing her book down. _

"_Sure honey. I'll fix you two a large bowl of popcorn and something to drink as well. I'll bring up in a few minutes." Sasuke smiled and ran back upstairs._

"_Thanks!" He called and joined Naruto back in his room. The blond had already situated himself by the television with his blanket and his stuffed teddy bear._

"_My mom is going to fix it for us. I guess we could start the movie for now." The youngest Uchiha popped the movie in the VCR and turned out the lights. "Is this good?"_

"_Yeah." The blond responded and the two watched the movie, barely noticing Mikoto when she brought up drinks and popcorn. "I think something bad is going to happen Sa'ke."_

"_No…Mufasa is strong. He could beat scar any day." Little did the two know that Mufasa was going to die and when the situation presented itself, Naruto couldn't hold back his tears._

"_He d-died Sa'ke…I don't like this movie anymore." The blond whined. "Simba is going to be all alone. I don't know what I would do if I was all alone."_

"_You right, you wouldn't ever know…because I wouldn't leave you alone. Friends don't leave each other alone. My mother told me that." _

"_Really?" Naruto asked in awe. "I'm so glad you are my friend Sa'ke." _

_Sasuke smiled and the two turned back to the television, finishing the movie. It wasn't long before credits appeared on the screen, calling it to an end. _

"_I like the ending. Did you?" Naruto asked._

"_Yeah. I did. So what do you want to do now?"_

"_Umm…I don't know. What do people normally do at sleepovers?"_

"_Well, they play games and watch television, read stories, eat snacks…" Sasuke faded off, not really sure if people did that at sleepovers._

" _I know what we can do." The blond said happily, grabbing Sasuke's hand and turning out the light. " I saw this on TV once."_

"_What is it?" Sasuke asked as he was pulled to his bed. "Is it a game?"_

" _I think so…because it looked fun. Two people were sitting on a bed and they were talking…but taking turns. I'll show you." Naruto climbed onto Sasuke's bed, sitting on one end of the mattress. "Now climb up here with me…but sit across." The little brunette did as he was told, looking at his friend in the dark. _

"_Now what?" _

"_Talk!" Naruto said happily._

"_Talk about what?" Sasuke asked confused._

"_Anything… wait…maybe I ask questions…umm…what's you favorite color?"_

"_Blue. What's yours?"_

"_Orange. What's your favorite food?"_

"_Tomatoes. What's yours?"_

"_Ramen! Who do you want to be when you grow up?"_

"_Like my brother. You?"_

"_Like my dad. What's your favorite animal?"_

"_Eagle. What's yours?" The questions grew in numbers, each boy wanting to know everything about the other until there was nothing to know. It went on for hours as if time was not an issue. _

"_Hmmm… I got one. What are you most of afraid of?" Sasuke asked quietly. Naruto bit his lip, squeezing his little orange bear tightly. "What is it?" Naruto fell back onto the bed, embarrassed to say. Sasuke would probably make fun of him. "What is it?" He repeated, climbing on top of the boy, so he was trapped beneath him. "Don't tell me you're scared of the dark Naru." He teased._

"_I'm not!" Naruto retorted before closing his eyes. _

"_Yes you are." Sasuke pushed._

"_No, you're wrong…"_

"_Then why are you pink in the face?" Sasuke asked. _

"_I don't know!"_

"_There's no need to be embarrassed, Naru. A lot of people are afraid of the dark."_

"_Then what are you afraid of?" Sasuke sat back on his knees, hesitant to answer._

"_I asked you first. You tell me yours and then I'll tell you mines." Naruto sat back up, playing with Rasengan's arms._

"_Okay…promise not to laugh?"_

"_I promise."_

"_Kay'…I'm afraid of losing you Sa'ke. You are my best friend. If I lost you, I wouldn't have anyone to play with anymore or have sleepovers with…" Sasuke stared at him, lost at what to say. _

"_Naru-" He began with a small laugh_

"_I knew you would laugh!" Naruto buried his head under Sasuke's pillow, embarrassed to be seen. _

"_Naru, I'm not laughing…I was just surprised that's all…" Blue eyes peeked from under the pillow._

"_Why were you surprised?" Naruto asked quietly._

"_Cause' we are afraid…" Sasuke laid down beside him. "Of the same thing."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, So no matter what, we are going to be best friends forever and tell each other everything. What do you say?" Dark eyes looked into blue ones._

"_I say you are the best Sa'ke. The very best." He finished with a yawn._

"_You two Naru. You two." Soon the two boys drifted off to sleep, unaware of the devastating future which was sure to separate them, not only physically but mentally._

**(End of Flashback)**

"It's funny that you said that…" Sasuke said, turning the lights back on. "Very funny…"

"Why?" Naruto asked, digging into his bag for nightclothes **(2)**. "Why is it funny?" Sasuke's dark eyes looked at him, his hand unconsciously curling into a fist before turning away.

"That's a good question, " He finally said. His expression, wistful yet confused as if fighting an inner battle. "And I really don't know…"

"Are you sure about that?" Naruto's voice was light as he walked into the bathroom, closing it behind him. Sasuke stared at the closed door, mindlessly running a hand through his hair. _Why was it funny? _It was because Naruto…Naruto reminded him…

The door to the bathroom opened, snapping the Uchiha from his thoughts.

"That was one big ass bathroom. I swear that was bigger than my whole apartment." The blond came out, waving his arms around. Then he fell silent, as if he just remembered something. "Umm…" He started. "I put your pills away. Y-you shouldn't get them mixed up like that. It would be bad...if you know…took the wrong one." He grimaced and threw his items in his bag. "So…"

"I'm not sure about that." Sasuke said quietly. Blue eyes turned to look at him.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"I think I know…" Sasuke walked over to his bed, pushing back the covers. "Why it's funny."

"Oh really?" Naruto crossed his arms.

"Yeah…and I will tell you if you go to bed." The Uchiha's smirk was back at full force and Naruto couldn't help to roll his eyes.

"Alright, well where am I going to sleep?"

"With me Dobe. I have a spot just for you." Sasuke patted the area beside him causing Naruto to make a face of disgust.

"Let me think about that…no. I rather sleep outside with the bugs."

"Come on…because if I force you over here, sleep won't be so comfortable."

"Excuse me! You would force me? You sick bastard!" Sasuke chuckled and pushed a button by his bed, turning out the lights.

"Don't worry dobe, I won't do anything. I'm too tired to have any fun tonight, even though you do look tempting in those pajamas."

"Eww…I can't believe I agreed to this job…" Naruto murmured to himself, walking slowly to other side of the bed. "No touching, got it or you won't be able to produce any little Uchiha heirs." The dark haired man chuckled.

"Dobe, I'm gay. I can't have children." He said in a 'matter of fact' tone.

"Oh…right…w-well..." The blond got under the covers. "No touching. I mean it."

"I promise." Naruto didn't believe him for one second.

"Well, are you going to tell me why what I said was funny?" Naruto asked, looking at the ceiling. Sasuke frowned and looked at him.

"Yes. You want to know why it was funny…well its because you remind me of something or shall I say someone too…"

"And what's wrong with that?" Blue eyes turned to look at him, noticing the frown.

"Because whatever _it _is isn't real…something dreamed up I suppose and the strange thing…_it _or whoever always appears when I'm around you." Naruto leaned up on his elbow, giving the other man a calculating look.

"Tell me…is that a good thing?" Dark eyes stared intensely back at him before murmuring his thoughts.

"I honestly don't know." Naruto bit his lip and flopped back down to look at the ceiling. Sasuke was a confusing person but he was going to figure him out. After all, they had a whole week together and he was sure to find out more stuff. Like what's up with those pills? Why was that ramen so delicious? Is that Saskue's only bathroom? And why is a hand inching up my thigh?

_Wait…what?_

"Teme! I said no touching!"

"Don't blame me, blame the hands. " Sasuke defended but was nevertheless welcomed with the refreshing smack of a pillow.

"Next time, it won't be a pillow. Remember that." Naruto warned. Sasuke just chuckled in response before turning over.

_Silly dobe…your threats are pointless. You'll learn that soon. It's only a matter of time. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Thankies so much for the support as always. I really do appreciate the time you take to leave a review. You all are so sweet :) **

_(1)Lion King is such a cute movie. I still get emotional over it like the sap that I am. _

_(2)I'm not sure if I mentioned it, but Naruto has a packed bag with all his clothes. All husbands bring a weekly set of clothes in case they get chosen. Remember when he hung his stuff up in chapter one? Well he threw his clothes bag in with that :) _


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: So this update is like fifty years over due…I'm very sorry. College limits my time in the fanfiction world :( **_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own this story, that's it!  
__**Pairing:**__ SasuNaru  
__**Warnings:**__ Language, yaoi, lemons, ect.  
__**Summary:**__ Uchiha Sasuke stood in front of the business, 'Husbands for a Week'. He needed a husband for the week and it didn't say he had to be a female to be a customer._

* * *

**Husbands For A Week**

* * *

Naruto awoke on cloud nine, relishing into the soft mattress beneath him. He hadn't had a great night of sleep in years since he moved into that raggedy apartment of his and now this was such a change; Everything was so cozy, soft and warm with that arm wrapped tightly around his abdomen. He could stay here all day in his new bed. When did he buy this new bed anyway? Half-lidded blue eyes looked up at the ceiling as he tried to think. He didn't buy a new bed, heck he hardly had enough money to buy a new pair of socks. _Oh no_, did he get drunk and end up in some girls' bed? He looked to the side to a dark haired male, sleeping softly by his side. Alright…did he get drunk and end up in some guys' bed? Naruto frowned. _No, that wasn't right_. His head wasn't thumping and his super-sized bubble of stress was still there growing. He swore the thing got bigger every day and only alcohol made it invisible.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. Maybe if he fell back asleep, he wouldn't have to think about why he was in a bed with a man and why he was incredible warm.

"So warm…" Naruto murmured sleepily as he reflected back on his cold nights without heat. He swore that sometimes snowflakes fell from his ceiling. Then he felt a hand move, almost sneakily up his night shirt. It was ticklish and he had to bite his lip to not laugh. Then the hand went back down…low…almost grazing around the band of his pajama pants.

_Wait what? Why would a hand be trying to get into my pants? _

Blue eyes shot open, connecting to an onyx pair looking back at him.

"Good Morning." A smooth voice greeted.

Naruto screamed, eventually throwing himself off the bed. He landed with a hard thud but managed to get back up and point an accusing finger.

"What are you doing in my bed!!?"

Sasuke stared at him, his eyes almost thoughtful. He needed to think about what he was going to say in order to get the blond back in the bed. He wanted that amazing heat to return and the scent_, oh yes_, the blond smelt good. Almost like strawberries. A small smile drifted upon Sasuke's face as he reflected on his night. It was good.

"What are you smiling about?!" Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Do you really want to know?" Sasuke asked, smirking.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"No, of course not! You pervert!"

"The why did you ask?"

"I don't know…"

"Obviously you are still tired. Come back to bed." Sasuke patted the spot next to him. Blue eyes eyed the spot as if it was a death trap.

"I know what you are trying to do! You are trying to get me to lay down so you can get in my pants! I'm not falling for it."

Sasuke sat up, finding this amusing.

"I don't want to get into your pants. I just want to remove them." Sasuke said honestly, causing Naruto to blush bright red.

"What? You bastard! How can you say that to me!" Sasuke shrugged, standing up from the bed.

"Well, I find you very attractive." Dark eyes pinned him.

Naruto's blush came back ten times stronger that he had to look away.

"W-well, you don't l-look bad yourself and I-I don't try to get into your pants." Naruto stuttered out in defense if you would call it that.

"You like the way I look?" Sasuke asked, curiously.

"I refuse to answer that question." The blond said, crossing his arms.

"That hurts...I was hoping we could have an honest relationship."

"Well…" Naruto said, inwardly debating. "We should start with the little things and move to the big things. Like I have some personal questions I want to ask you first."

"Like what?"

"You know…your family, your job, hobbies…stuff like that." Naruto said, waving his hands around.

"Alright, but on one condition… you have to answer all the questions I ask you."

"Deal…but I swear if it's a perverted question, I will ignore your very existence." Sasuke chuckled, walking slowly over to him.

"Are you even able to do that, Naruto?" Sasuke noticed those blue eyes, drifting down his body. It was amusing to see his _husband_ trying to fight the temptation. The Uchiha knew he was drop dead gorgeous…Naruto wouldn't last long.

"Hm?" Sasuke waited for the blond to snap out of his trance.

"What?" Naruto looked a bit flushed. Sasuke assumed he was embarrassed from being caught looking.

"I said…" Sasuke moved closer, causing Naruto to back up towards the wall, and eventually become trapped. "Can you ignore me?" The voice was low and husky.

Naruto stared at him, flushed from head to toe. _What did he just say?_ Naruto couldn't think properly. It was just like the at jewelry shop…Sasuke did some kind of spell leaving him confused and a bit dazed.

"What?" Naruto managed to finally say.

Sasuke smirked, leaning close to the blond's ear. He knew he had Naruto under his spell and he loved it.

"You can't ignore me." He whispered. "Can you?"

Naruto shook his head, only hearing the last part. He could only concentrate on Sasuke's neck. It was so smooth and unmarked. He wanted to touch it and touch it he did. His fingers grazed the skin lightly and Sasuke was so surprised that he stepped back, his hand covering that spot. This snapped Naruto out of his stupor and boy, was he so embarrassed. He couldn't believe he did that!

"Uhh…I gotta g-go…" Naruto ran to the door to only to have it blocked by the Uchiha.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know…just open the door." Naruto said quickly, looking everywhere but him.

"I can't do that. I won't have you leaving."

"Fine!" Naruto turned around and grabbed his bag from the closet. He knew one other place Sasuke couldn't trap him against his will and that was the bathroom. He threw his bag in there and slammed the door shut. Sasuke could only sigh and run a hand through his raven locks.

"Naruto, what are you doing in there?" A few minutes passed before he heard a response.

"Washing."

"I don't hear the water."

"I don't use water."

"Then how do you rinse off the soap?"

"I don't use soap."

"Then how do you wash?"

"I don't wash."

"Naruto…"

"Fine, you bastard!" Sasuke heard the shower turn on. "Happy now?"

"Are you going to get in?"

"No."

"Naruto…"

"Maybe."

"Naruto…"

"Fine. I'll get in!" Sasuke heard the curtain be pulled back and then closed. "I'm in!"

"Now what about the soap?"

"What about it?"

"Are you going to use it?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Naruto…"

"Sasuke…"

"Naruto…don't make me come in there."

"Fine! I'll use soap, Mr. You-need-to- be-super-clean."

"Good, now hurry up. We have a long day!" Sasuke heard Naruto mutter curses as he went to grab his things for his own shower. "I'll be in the other bathroom down the hall if you need me."

"Like I would need you!"

Sasuke chuckled, swinging his towel over his shoulder. He was seriously enjoying this too much.

* * *

It was two hours later and Naruto found himself still in Sasuke's bedroom. _Why?_ The all mighty Uchiha wasn't sure about what he wanted to wear. Seriously, the guy tried on three different outfits and still felt the need to change

"Sasuke…come on, just put something on. I'm hungry and…" Naruto faded off as Sasuke walked out of his closet looking like walking money. He wore a casual blue pin stripe dress shirt with dress pants and matching designer black slacks. On his wrist he had a shiny new Rolex, causing Naruto to temporarily lose eyesight.

"Must you dress like that?" Naruto asked, suddenly feeling self conscious of his own attire. Compared to the Uchiha, he must look so poor with his faded orange shirt and blue jeans.

"Yes, I do have an image to maintain and it can't be ruined by flaws in clothing." Sasuke said, looking in the mirror.

"An image? Are you an important business figure or something?" Naruto asked curiously. Dark eyes looked at him, finding it unbelievable. _Did the blond not know who he was?_

"I guess you could say that. I do own one of the largest electronic companies in Konoha."

"What is it called?"

"Uchiha Electronic Corporation." He said as if talking about the weather.

"You own that company?" Naruto asked surprised. He had some bad experiences with the Uchiha corp.

"Yes, along with my brother. My parents own the Uchiha transportation Corporation which is a global influence."

Naruto frowned. He was shocked that he couldn't put it together before. Maybe he should have paid attention to Sasuke's last name and then he wouldn't have been so surprised. Naruto still had pent up frustration with Uchiha electronics. Those bastards wouldn't replace his cell phone after it stopped working since they claimed was behind on his bill twenty three times. So Naruto complained to them for several months and then the company finally let up and gave him a new phone. However, right afterward, they said they would no longer offer service to him so pretty much the phone was useless. Naruto was so pissed because those bastards caused him to join a new phone company with higher rates!

"So you are the one who got my phone turned off?" Naruto muttered.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked, fixing his cuffs.

"I said that must be great to be so successful at a young age." Naruto found himself lying.

Sasuke stared at him, his expression unreadable

"No…it isn't great. It's actually-" Sasuke's expression hardened as he thought about the reality of the situation.

"It's actually what?"

"Nothing. Let's go." Naruto opened his mouth to say something to find his _'husband'_ already out the door. He supposed he could just get it out the Uchiha later, after all he the rest of the week.

The blond trotted down the steps, once again getting caught in the fancy artwork. However, there was always one that stood out to him. _The one painting marking the middle of the staircase._ It was a painting of swirls; numerous, colorful swirls of different sizes along its plaster. Naruto swore he saw this picture before…if only he could remember where. It had to have been so long ago.

"Sasuke?" Naruto looked down at the foot of the steps to see Sasuke waiting patiently.

"Who's the artist?" Sasuke walked back up the steps, standing next to the blond

"I don't know…when I moved out of my parent's home, I found it in the attic. I figured my mother brought it at some kind of auction. "

"Oh." Naruto continued to stare at the painting hoping something would come to him. _An auction? _It wasn't connecting…perhaps he was thinking of another painting. "Well, I like it. It really suits the place, you know…brightens up the atmosphere."

"I thought so too." Naruto smiled and continued down the steps.

"So what's the plan for today? So I can mentally prepare myself."

"Let's see…We are going to get some breakfast, then I'm going to take you shopping. After that, I have a few errands I have to run."

"Take me shopping? What for?" Naruto asked, walking out the door.

"I don't like what you are wearing." Sasuke replied simply.

"What? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Those clothes look older than you. You shouldn't be wearing rags." Naruto stopped, a little offended.

"Rags? Look here buddy, these are far from rags. I actually just got them."

"When?" Sasuke was dangerously close and Naruto found himself looking into those dark eyes.

"What?"

"When did you get them?"

"I don't know…but they are not old." Naruto pouted, looking to the side.

"Alright…but I really think you deserve better." Sasuke said, leading him to the car. "And I'm going to make sure that happens. Now let's go get something to eat."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but decided to let it rest. If Sasuke wanted to buy him some new stuff, who was he to complain? And now that he thought about it, a new wardrobe would be nice.

* * *

"Here we are." Sasuke said, as he pulled up.

Naruto gazed in awe at the fancy restaurant. He never saw one this big in his entire life.

"This is…a restaurant?" Naruto asked astonished.

"Yes, kind of average since I didn't want to make you uncomfortable." Naruto looked at him as if he two heads.

"Average? You call this average…geez. I wonder what's above average."

"You will find out soon enough." Sasuke unbuckled his seat and got out the car. Naruto made a move to do the same to find himself stuck. His seatbelt wouldn't let up for some reason.

The passenger door opened and Sasuke looked down at him patiently. Naruto felt his face heat up. He wasn't a girl…he could open his door and get out the car. Well…just not right now…

'_Gosh, this is embarrassing.'_

"I'm going to walk you in before I park the car. I don't want you to have to walk."

"Oh…" Naruto tugged on his seatbelt. He wasn't having any luck. "Umm… I could walk. I like to walk." He said hopefully. "Or I could just eat it in the car…do they have a drive-thru?"

'_A drive-thru? I can't believe I said that!'_

Sasuke looked at him before bending down to his level. He seemed almost disappointed.

"What's wrong? Do you want to go somewhere else? I really don't want to make you uncomfortable…we can go back to my house-"

"No…I'm sorry. I do want to eat here…with you but-" Naruto frowned.

"What is it?"

"Don't laugh okay? I mean it." The blond said sternly.

"Alright. I promise."

"I'm stuck." Naruto said quietly, looking at his hands.

"What?" Sasuke asked, not hearing him clearly.

"My seatbelt…I can't get out. I think it's jammed or something…I'm sorry…I'm ruining your nice car." Naruto turned around to tug on the seatbelt.

Sasuke frowned and stopped him.

"Don't be sorry. Let me see." Naruto sat back in his seat hesitantly, so the Uchiha could lean over him. His _husband_ did just that too, causing his upper half to cover the blond's lap. Naruto could only look out the window embarrassed and a little flustered. Sasuke's body was on him and it didn't help that the man smelt good. He smelt very good and for some reason, Naruto felt himself getting a little hot. He hoped Sasuke would hurry up before he passed out.

"Got it. It seems your shirt got caught in the buckle. " Sasuke looked at him, noticing the blond's flustered face. "Are you okay?" A pale hand reached up, pushing back blond locks.

Naruto nodded his head.

"Y-yeah…I'm good." Sasuke seemed to not believe him but backed out of the car anyway, giving Naruto some room.

"Would you like to go inside while I park the car?" Naruto nodded and stepped out the car. If he goes inside, he can mentally prepare himself for when Sasuke comes back.

"Yeah…I need to use the bathroom anyway." Sasuke nodded and held out his hand. Blue eyes looked at the hand before hesitantly reaching out and grabbing it. The hand was warm and soft and _oh gosh_, he was holding hands with a man! Naruto looked away, finding himself blushing. This is what couples do.

Sasuke sensed the blond's discomfort and made the move to pull away but Naruto stopped him, his pink tint still evident.

"No…it's fine…really." Naruto tightened his hold on the hand, lacing their fingers. "Let's go inside." Sasuke gave a small smile before leading the blond inside. Once they were in the lobby, Sasuke walked him to the bathroom.

"I'm going to go park the car and I'll meet you over in the waiting area." Sasuke pointed to a waiting area with fancy chairs and furniture. "Will you be fine or do you want me to wait?"

"I'll be fine…I'm sure I'm old enough to use the bathroom and wait by myself."

"I just don't want something to happen." Sasuke said seriously.

"Sasuke…stop worrying. You're going to get wrinkles." Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders, turning him around. "Now get going cause' I'm starving."

At that moment, a wealthy elderly woman made her way to the woman's bathroom, a smile on her face after witnessing their conversation.

"You two are so adorable…can't even depart from each other. I remember the days…" The woman laughed, waving a hand. "Have fun you two." She then left to go into the bathroom, leaving two pairs of eyes staring at her once occupied spot.

"Umm…" Naruto stepped back, feeling really awkward. "I'm going to use the bathroom."

"Yeah…I'll go park the car." Sasuke said a moment later.

"Yeah." Naruto turned and walked into the bathroom, a strange feeling washing over him. Sasuke always seemed to care despite being a horny, perverted bastard. Naruto rubbed his temples; he was feeling a sense of déjà vu. He swore this same conversation had happen before. Brushing it off, Naruto went into a stall to do his business.

The past really wasn't important right now.

* * *

"_Sa'ke, I have to go to the bathroom." Naruto bounced on his tippy-toes._

"_Okay, let me grab my books." The little raven haired boy grabbed his backpack, packing all of stuff in his bag. "Alright, we can go."_

_Big blue eyes looked at him, curiously._

"_You don't have to come, I can go by myself."_

"_I know…but I want to. Besides, we are leaving anyway." Naruto eyes widened in realization._

"_Oh right, I get to go over Sa'ke's house today! I can't wait." Naruto said excitedly, before running out into the hallway. The small Uchiha followed, tightening his hold on his backpack._

"_Naru, don't run. Remember the last time we got caught, we weren't allowed to go to recess." The blond halted, rubbing his head sheepishly._

"_Sorry, I forgot. I'll walk." The two walked silently down the hall until Sasuke realized something. He dropped his bag, rummaging through his items._

"_I think I forgot my jacket in the classroom. I have to go get it or my mom will be mad. I'll meet you by the lobby area, near the school office." Sasuke looked around, noticing the empty hallway. "Will you be okay or would you like me to wait?"_

"_Yeah, I'll be fine. I can use the bathroom all by myself and I know where the lobby is."_

"_I just don't want something to happen."_

"_Stop worrying Sa'ke, you're going to get wrinkles like Baa-chan. I don't want Sa'ke to have wrinkles." Naruto little fingers touched Sasuke's face, showing him where his future wrinkles would be._

_Sasuke laughed, moving away from the fingers._

"_Okay, I'll meet you up front."_

"_Alright." Naruto grinned and ran inside the bathroom._

_Dark eyes stared at the closed door before trudging back down the hall to their first grade classroom._

* * *

Naruto stepped out the bathroom and walked to the waiting area just as he was told. He didn't see Sasuke anywhere so he supposed the man was still parking the car. Not being one to stand awkwardly, Naruto sat down, enjoying how soft the chairs were. He was so used to those hard plastic chairs causing butt pains but this right here was heaven.

Naruto closed his eyes, enjoying the softness. The moment was short lived too because someone decided to sit next to him.

"Hello." Blue eyes popped open to the view of a tall, dark haired man. His hair was slicked back with gel and he was dressed a suit that screamed expensive. Naruto could guess that the guy was only a few years older than him.

"Hi." Naruto said awkwardly, eyeing the door. _Where the hell was Sasuke?_

"I'm Asata Kuro. You are?" The guy held out his hand.

"Naruto." Naruto hesitantly shook the man's hand.

"What an interesting name for an interesting person. Are you waiting for someone?" Naruto gave a slight nod.

"Yes."

"It's such a shame that they have you waiting so long. I, for one, would never have you waiting." The man's voice was low and sensual. Naruto took that as his queue to hightail out of there.

"I think they are here now. I'm just going to wait by the door. It was nice meeting you." Naruto basically sprinted to the doors to find there was no sign of Sasuke.

'_Oh gosh, that bastard better hurry up before that creepy guy follows me.'_

Too late.

"Are they here?" Naruto almost jumped a mile high when he saw the guy right next to him.

"Uhh…yea."

"That's too bad." The guy moved closer and Naruto felt his nose hairs die. The guy smelled so bad that Naruto wasn't even sure he was hungry anymore. "You're pretty, you know that?"

Naruto shot him a look of utter disgust. Was he seriously being hit on by a man?

_Hmm…well, I shouldn't be that surprised._

The guy, Asato, laughed and titled his head. "Don't look like that, I would love to take you to my house and-"

"And do what may I ask?" A voice behind them said coldly. Naruto inwardly cheered for joy for he was now saved.

"I don't think that is any of your-"Asato froze as his eyes landed on the man behind him. _Uchiha Sasuke._ He knew the Uchiha brothers very well and knew not mess with them. Those rich Uchihas' could ruin your life without blinking an eyelash.

"Uchiha-san, what a pleasure to see you here." He chuckled nervously. Naruto took this as his queue and he quietly slid behind Sasuke, peaking over his shoulder. That guy was so nasty that it caused him to shudder.

"Are you okay?" He heard Sasuke ask him. Naruto nodded and didn't mind when the Uchiha grabbed his hand. "So tell me, what were you planning to do?"

"Nothing…Naruto-kun and I were just having a chat. Wasn't that right Blondie?" The guy smiled at him and licked his lips. Naruto moved farther behind Sasuke, tightening his hold on his hand.

"Ah, is that so? Well, let me tell you something." Sasuke waved the guy closer, who complied hesitantly. "Now this is just between you and me, but if you ever talk, look, or touch my _husband _again. I swear you won't be able to ever talk, see, or feel again. You hear me?" Asato nodded his head frantically and threw out incoherent apologies as he scampered away. Naruto smiled, momentarily forgetting that Sasuke was not in fact his real husband and that he wasn't even gay.

_Oh wait, should one forget that?_

Sasuke turned around to look at him. He seemed really concerned.

"What happened?"

"I don't know…I mean, I came out of the bathroom and went straight to waiting area just like you said and that guy sat down next me and he started flirting and whatnot so I got up to wait for you over here and he followed and started flirting some more…He really didn't get the hint that I wasn't interested..."

"Hn. I know I should have waited." Sasuke said, looking in the direction Asato scampered off.

"Hey, look, it's not a big deal and he's gone now. So cheer up and eat with me." Naruto tugged the Uchiha into the restaurant. Soon enough, they were seated and their drinks were on the way.

"How can you smile after everything that happened?" Sasuke asked, finding it unbelievable

"Because someone has to." Naruto froze, not believing he just said that. The words basically flew out of his mouth without much thought, as if he had this conversation before and it scared at him. He looked at Sasuke to see the man looking at him in shock as well. But why?

* * *

_What's wrong, Sa'ke?" Naruto opened the door to his best friend, standing in the rain. The boy seemed upset about something but he did a good job hiding it._

"_Can I talk to you real quick? I can't stay long."_

"_Yeah, let's go to my room." Sasuke followed the blond upstairs; it took every restraint for him to not cry right at that moment. "Sa'ke, now tell me what wrong?" Naruto closed the door._

_Sasuke remained quiet, feeling his eyes water. He looked away. It was a weakness for anyone to see you cry._

"_Sa'ke…"Naruto walked over to him to see drop of water fall onto the carpet. It was then that he noticed that the boy was crying. "Sa'ke! What's wrong? Don't cry…I don't like it when Sa'ke cries." Naruto hugged the boy, hoping it would calm Sasuke down._

"_Naru…I-I can't see you anymore." Naruto pulled back, in shock._

"_What? What do you mean? Do you not like me anymore?" Naruto felt his own eyes tearing up._

_Sasuke was quiet, his small hands rubbing the wetness from his face._

"_No…no that's not it. I-I like you a lot Naru." Sasuke said quietly, falling to his knees. "It's just…" Naruto stared at him, waiting for him to continue._

"_I'm moving away and. I won't ever see you again." Naruto's eyes widened and he sat down beside his friend._

"_Y-you're moving away...w-why?"_

"_My dad's business…he wants to expand and make our company big and he said he can't do that in this small town."_

_Naruto was quiet, digesting the information. There was nothing he could. Sasuke would move away, make new friends, and he would never see him again. _

"_When are you leaving?" Naruto found himself with the case of hiccups._

"_Saturday."_

_The two boys were quiet for awhile, with an occasional hiccup and sniffle. Naruto was fighting an inward battle about how he should approach this situation. It hurt so much but it wasn't like Sasuke was leaving the face of the earth. They could still talk, visit, and write to each other, right? Their friendship couldn't just end here and Naruto wasn't going to let it._

"_Sa'ke, are you going to forget about me?" Naruto asked quietly._

"_No, I can never forget about you."_

"_We're always going to be best friends right?"_

" _Always, you are my first and only best friend." Sasuke answered honestly._

"_Then…we have nothing to worry about, right?" Sasuke watched in awe as Naruto stood up and grinned down at him._

"_I- I guess. I mean we can still call each other and stuff." Naruto nodded and held out his hand the Uchiha. _

"_And we can write and visit each other! " Sasuke nodded, feeling a little better but he was still upset about the whole situation. He had to leave the only one he cared so much about in two days and it hurt. _

_He stood up, grabbing Naruto's hand._

"_Naru…I know we will always be friends and I know what you are saying but…but… how can you smile despite everything that has happened and what will happen?"_

_Blue eyes looked at him, his eyes reflecting the same thing as Sasuke._

"_Because someone has to."_

* * *

Naruto's blue eyes continued to stare at Sasuke. He was scared out of his mind. Why was he having all of these flashbacks about someone he can't even remember and why of all people Sasuke was the one to cause it? Naruto didn't like these flashbacks anymore, they were staring to hurt. Not just his head but his heart. He didn't want to remember his past. It only brought a heavy weight on his chest.

"Sasuke…" The Uchiha wasn't even listening. He was rubbing his temples as if he was in pain. "Sasuke…" Naruto moved to sit next to him, gently removing his hands. "Are you okay?"

Dark eyes suddenly looked at him, as if seeing for the time. Then Naruto caught a flash of pain through those eyes. A pale hand reached out touching his shoulder.

"N-Naru…"

Naruto froze, feeling his breath leave him.

* * *

**A/N: I thought this would be a good place to stop, so you can dwell on the cliffhanger (laughs evilly) I'm kidding, you don't have to. You can just wait until the next chapter. ALSO, I would like to say THANK YOU VERY MUCH for all the reviews/messages/favs and over 400 ALERTS!!! (Bows) I appreciate it very much!!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: (peeks head out) Please don't hurt me. I can explain for this late update. (Readers pummel author with stuff animals). **_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own this story, that's it!  
__**Pairing:**__ SasuNaru  
__**Warnings:**__ Language, yaoi, lemons, ect.  
__**Summary:**__ Uchiha Sasuke stood in front of the business, 'Husbands for a Week'. He needed a husband for the week and it didn't say he had to be a female to be a customer._

_

* * *

_

**Husbands For A Week**

* * *

Naruto froze, feeling his breath leave him. What did Sasuke just call him?

No one called him that…except…

Blue eyes focused on the man in front of him. He never had seen this person in his life before. It had to be a mistake and he was mistaking the utterance. After all, if this was his best friend from all those years ago, he would remember the blond. However, Sasuke didn't remember him. They were both strangers. It was during these times Naruto wished he could remember; but he just couldn't. Not only did he suffer with long term memory lost but he tended to block things in his past that caused him pain.

His best friend caused him pain.

He stop writing and calling. Then one day, it seemed he was wiped from the face of the earth.

Naruto figured the boy forgot all about him. A promise never meant to be broken.

So his face was pushed to the backs of his mind and locked away. He preferred it that way.

"Naruto. Are you okay?" The blond snapped out of his thoughts to see dark eyes looking at him. They seemed concern as if _he_ was one in pain.

"Yeah. I'm fine. The real question is _'Are you okay?'_ You seemed to be in a lot of pain, kind of like last night. Would you like to leave?"

"No. This…this condition that I have will not ruin my life." Sasuke said more to himself while looking away. "I can deal with it." Naruto stared helplessly at the other. He really wished he could help in some way.

_What was Sasuke's condition anyway?_

He wanted to ask but the chance was ruined as the waiter returned to the table with their foods.

"Enjoy." The waiter said, smiling specifically at Sasuke.

Naruto found himself glaring at the woman. Why the hell is she smiling like that? Can't she see that he is not interested?

"Thank you." He heard Sasuke say in that _deep_ tone (which was probably how he spoke regularly, but Naruto wasn't being rational at this point in time)

Blue eyes stared at her retreating back. Could that skirt get any shorter?

"She's gone. You can stop glaring now." Sasuke chuckled quietly. Naruto looked at him; he wasn't glaring. He was just looking at her with some obvious narrowing of the eyes.

"I wasn't glaring at her. I have no need to. She was a nice woman." The blond defended.

"Don't worry, Naruto. I only like what's in front of me." Naruto blushed, looking down at his food.

"I hope you are talking about that food in front of you." Sasuke smirked and pushed his food away.

"Nope, It appears only one thing is front of me." If possible, Naruto got redder as he stared at his food. He couldn't take Sasuke flirting with him. It felt weird and he wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

"Uh…you should eat, before your food gets cold." Naruto said quickly without looking up. He heard Sasuke pull his plate back in front of him while chuckling. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that his 'husband' had very delicately begun cutting his meat in small pieces. It was like an art. _So neat and precise._

Once the brunet was finished, he placed his knife to the far left and took a sip of his water. He even patted his lips afterwards.

Naruto just had to say something.

"How do you eat like that?"The blond piped in suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked, not comprehending.

"I don't know…so dainty and precise. I mean I never saw a person cut up a piece of sausage, especially if it's that small. I mean I would understand if it was like huge but it was tiny, you could have popped in your mouth. But then again... I guess you were raised with such manners and all so it's understandable I guess…but that is so weird…" Naruto faded off slowly, after realizing what he just said. _Oh Gosh_. It wasn't helping either that Sasuke was just staring at him as if something was on face.

There was something on his face though. _Pure stupidity_.

Yep, he felt pretty stupid right now, so he was just going to advert his gaze to his pancakes.

"Naruto…" Blue eyes slowly looked up, trying to look everywhere but his face. "Enlighten me then. Tell me how you normally eat your breakfast." The Uchiha smirked. "I want to try your way of things."

Naruto felt his face get hot. _Why is he looking at me like that?_

"Umm…well for sausage, its nothing special really. I just pick it up and put in my mouth, sometimes whole if it's not that big. If it's too big, juices start coming out and then I have to swallow it. Don't get me wrong its good, but sometimes it's too much…when it's too much it starts leaking down your chin. See." The blond grabbed his fork and popped a small sausage in his mouth. His pinkish cheeks bubbled out as he chewed the small piece of meat.

Sasuke stared, thoroughly interested. His little blond was so innocent…he didn't notice his little method of eating sound similar to a blow job. Oh, how he wouldn't mind a blow job right now.

"Wow…that one was really juicy." Naruto laughed embarrassedly, wiping his chin with a napkin. He then grabbed his fork to finish eating his pancakes. He didn't notice as a little bit of syrup rolled down his chin.

"Naruto…"

"Hm?" A pair of eyes looked up at him.

"You have a little something on your chin." He stated amused. Blue eyes widened before searching for a napkin. There were no clean ones in sight.

"Don't worry, I got it." Naruto waited for the dark haired male to give him a napkin to see a predatory look directed his way. That look always meant something bad was coming, most likely perverted. Then almost a second later, a pale finger reached out swiping the syrup from his chin.

The blond could only watch in shock as that same finger sucked the sweet substance of the tip. He could not believe Sasuke just did that! That…that…wasn't normal!!

"What's with the face?" Sasuke asked, smiling. Naruto made the cutest expressions.

"…what?" Naruto asked, blushing like a maniac.

"You're blushing." Sasuke stated in a matter-of- fact tone.

Naruto quickly looked down at his plate, deciding to play with his pancake.

"Well what do you expect when you do stuff like that…" He heard the blond mumble. Sasuke chuckled before taking a sip of his water.

"Sorry…I couldn't help myself." Naruto looked up at this.

"I would have never thought you liked sweet stuff." He said, trying to get past his embarrassment.

"I don't." The Uchiha smirked…almost as if he was hinting something else. This time Naruto didn't look away.

* * *

"_Sa'ke, I'm hungry!" The little blond tugged on the pale arm hanging off the bed. "Breakfast!"_

_A dark eye peeked opened, before the young boy let out a loud groan._

"_I'm tired Naru, go by yourself." The young Uchiha buried his face back into his pillow._

"_But Sa'ke…I don't like eating alone. Besides, you promised!" Naruto hopped onto his bed, bouncing on the mattress. Sasuke groaned again before slowly sitting up._

"_Happy now?"_

"_Very." Naruto grinned._

"_Alright let's get you some breakfast, so I can go back to sleep." The dark haired boy bent down to grab his slippers only to find two hands in his hair. "Naru, what are you doing?"_

"_You had bed hair silly." He laughed. "Plus I like touching your hair."_

"_Hn. Come on." Sasuke grabbed the blond's hand and lead him into the kitchen. His mother sat at the table, reading one of her favorite novels. _

"_Morning!" Naruto greeted as he plopped in the seat across from her. _

"_Morning Naruto! Sleep well?" She asked, standing up. The blond nodded, smiling._

"_I did! I don't know about Sa'ke though…he wants to go back to sleep." She laughed and ruffled Sasuke's dark locks before pulling out some pots and pans. The raven pouted childishly and looked out the window._

"_So what would my little men like for breakfast?" She asked._

"_Pancakes!" Naruto shouted with a fist in the air. Sasuke groaned again, covering his ears. Naruto was so loud. How could he have this much energy in the morning?_

"_Sa'ke…are you alright?" A tan hand landed on his forehead, swiping back his bangs. "You've been groaning a lot this morning."_

"_Yeah…I'm fine. Don't worry." He said pushing Naruto's hands away."Honest." He smiled to add on the effect._

_Naruto believed him._

"_Good. I don't want Sa'ke sick." He said with a serious face. _

"_Don't worry Naruto… as far as I can tell Sasuke is far from being sick. He's just being a spoiled brat." Itachi said as he walked into the kitchen. _

_Sasuke growled._

"_Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be at work?"_

"_Well Little brother, I have other important matters to attend to today .So no, I shouldn't be at work. Sorry to disappoint you."_

"_Hn." The little raven glared at his brother's head._

"_Alright, you two. What did I say about bickering?" Mikoto said, placing two plates on the table. One plate was chocolate chip pancakes with eggs and applesauce. The other plate had eggs, fried tomatoes, and bacon._

"_Sorry." Sasuke grumbled, while looking down at his food._

"_Sorry." Itachi said, grabbing a bottle of water._

"_Good. Now eat up! Did you want me to fix you anything hunny?" Mikoto asked, looking at Itachi._

"_No, I'm good. I'll just grab something while I'm out. Thanks." Itachi gave his mother a kiss on the cheek before walking out the back door. _

"_Mhmm! This is so good Sa'ke. Your mom makes the best pancakes!" The blond yelled._

"_Naru, please don't talk while you eat. I don't want you to choke." Sasuke warned. _

"_Okay." Naruto remained quiet for about two minutes before he started to talk again. The small Uchiha could only shake his head as he ate his tomatoes. _

"_Sa'ke, you eat so slow. I'm almost done. See!" Dark eyes looked at his plate to see one pancake left. The applesauce and eggs were nowhere to be seen. "I need more syrup." _

"_You must have been really hungry to have eaten that fast."_

"_Mhmm…I don't know why either because we ate so much last night." Naruto laughed and grabbed the bottle of syrup. "I need more syrup for my pancake." The blond then poured a heavy helping of syrup onto his plate. "Yum! I love syrup!"_

"_Naru…that's too much syrup. You are going to get a bellyache. Remember last time?"_

"_Not uh…I was careful this time." Naruto took a big piece of pancake and stuffed it in his mouth. He cheeks puffed out making Sasuke laugh. The blond was too childish sometimes._

"_Naru, you're making a mess. There is syrup dripping down your chin." Naruto looked around for a napkin to find one nowhere in sight. He looked at Sasuke for help._

"_Don't worry…I got it." Sasuke leaned over to him and swiped the dripping syrup of his chin with his finger. Naruto stared as Sasuke licked the sticky substance of his finger._

"_Sa'ke! Naruto whined. "You lied! You said you didn't like sweet things."_

_Sasuke smirked before taking a sip of his orange juice._

"_Trust me, Naru. I don't." Naruto stared, looking a bit confused but let the moment pass. Sasuke was so weird sometimes.  


* * *

_

"That was really weird." Naruto commented out loud.

"What was?"

"Huh?" I really need to stop thinking out loud. "Umm….that I was finished?" _Okay, why did I just say that?_

"Would you like more?" Sasuke asked slowly.

"No…I'm fine, thanks. That was plenty of food. I'm stuffed." Naruto patted his stomach for emphasis.

"I'm glad. Shall we leave then?" Naruto nodded and stood up. "After you."

Naruto walked up towards the front, ignoring the eyes that seemed to inspect him. He was now starting to feel self conscious, so self conscious that he started to pick up the pace. Literally, Naruto was speed walking to the front.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Sasuke questioned as they reached lobby.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you basically jogged to the lobby." Sasuke stated pointedly.

"Oh that?" Naruto chuckled. "That's how I get the food flowing in my body." _What? What kind of excuse was that? Oh, how embarrassing._

"You're going to have to stop doing that." Sasuke said, looking very serious.

"Wha-?" _Oh no, he caught me in a lie_!

Then there was that Famous Uchiha smirk.

"Blushing." Sasuke leaned in, his hand finding its way to the blond's hip. "You're always blushing…"He murmured, his lips brushing against his ear. "I can't stand it. It makes it hard to keep my hands to myself." Naruto felt fingers play with the bottom of his shirt.

"Sas'…"Naruto could barely finish. His mind was fumbled up. "Lobby…"

"Yeah..I know…" Sasuke whispered, pulling back. The blond could feel the hand slowly leave his waist as well as the breath he didn't know he was holding in. He couldn't believe Sasuke did something like that in public. He was sure if the man could, he would have felt him up in the lobby. And that voice of his was a sin! No wonder he couldn't think properly. It was like a mind washer.

"Uchiha-san!" Naruto's vision was blocked as a woman pushed her way in between them. He almost had the urge to hold his nose. She smelled far from pleasant. "What brings you here?" The dark haired woman flipped her hair over her shoulder as she casually took off her glasses.

"Karin." Sasuke was pissed. This bimbo just ruined his plans. He had the blond right where he wanted him. Flustered and clueless. And she had to barge in like the idiot that she was. "Move." It wasn't even five seconds before Naruto felt a hand reach out and grab him. The next thing he knew he was standing next to his '_husband'_ in a '_I'm not letting you go'_ grip.

Blue eyes finally got a look at Karin, after she rudely pushed the blond out of the way. He was disappointed for the most part. She wasn't really ugly so he couldn't insult her face but she was definitely an enemy. He could tell by the way she looked at him and their connected hands.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see him there." She said, giggling. "I'm Karin by the way, the Uchiha Brothers' personal assistant." A manicured hand was held out to him.

"Naruto." A tan hand shook hers and the woman didn't fail to notice the big ring on his finger.

"Naruto …?" She drawled out trying to get a last name.

She wasn't getting one.

"Just Naruto. " He smiled cheekily back at her, causing her to glare holes into his head.

"Karin." Sasuke cut it. "I think it's time you leave." The corporate heir then turned to the blond next to him. "Wait right here. I have to take of something." Naruto nodded as Sasuke walked over to the front desk. The smile on his face dropped once Sasuke was out of hearing range. Karin was still standing there with a frown on her face.

"How do you know Sasuke?" She asked with a snarl, knowing her boss couldn't hear her.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Naruto bit back.

"It is my business. I handle everything that goes on in the Uchiha brothers' lives."

"That won't be for long." Naruto was really enjoying this argument on the inside. He wasn't really married to the Uchiha but boy, acting like it had its perks.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She snapped.

"Exactly what you think that means…." Naruto smirked. "I have more power than you think."

"No you don't! You barely know them!"

"Oh really?" He countered.

"Yes, really!" She yelled.

"That's not what this says…" Naruto lifted his left hand and wiggled in her face. "Isn't this a multi- million dollar wedding ring?!"

"Wha-? No! No…not…true…" Karin was blubbering like a fish.

Naruto smirked again. He now understood why Sasuke did it so much; it made him feel good about himself.

"I don't believe you." She almost screamed in rage.

"You don't? Alright, watch this." Naruto turned around and smiled innocently as Sasuke made his way back towards him. Karin was glaring like the world depended on it.

"Karin." A look of warning. "What are you still doing here?" Almost unconsciously a tan hand slipped into a pale one.

"Oh nothing! I was just speaking to Naruto."

"Hn." Sasuke looked away with annoyance, turning to the little blond next to him. "Are you ready?" He asked softly. Naruto nodded and bit his lip, almost coyly before looking away. _Ha! Take that Karin! You are about to see some acting._

Dark eyes looked at Karin, placing the blame on her. _Did you do something?_

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Well….I think I lost my cell phone." Naruto said quietly, almost as if he was upset.

"When do you last see it?"

"Last night in the bedroom. Can we go _home t_o find it?" Blue eyes glanced at Karin. He really loved her open-mouth expression.

"Of course. Let's go." Sasuke started to lead Naruto out but Naruto made sure to say a few last words

"It was nice meeting you Karin. I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other. Perhaps, sometime this week. I'm supposed to be making a trip to the office."

"Yeah, can't wait." Karin said tersely. "Goodbye Uchiha-san. " She said smiling at Sasuke. However, he didn't turn around; only the blond looked back at her.

"Bye Karin."

Naruto couldn't contain his laughter as Karin's loud scream reached the parking lot. Today was turning about to be such a good day.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke as they made their way back to the car.

Naruto stopped laughing. He was caught.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I'm…umm…just having a good time." He chuckled nervously.

"You know where we can have an even better time?" Sasuke had another preparatory look in his eyes as he stood by the passenger door of the car. It was stronger than the one at breakfast.

"No…" Blue eyes widened as he somehow became trapped between the Uchiha and the car door. Naruto could sense oncoming molestation in the air. He could even feel it. The heat was radiating of his _'husband'_ in waves.

"I'm going to let you guess…we are heading there right now." The blond swore those eyes almost looked red and was Sasuke's voice getting lower? It had to be or was he imagining things? Naruto tried to think, finding it futile. _Wait…Where am I?_

"Have you given up?" He heard a voice whisper in his ear. Naruto unconsciously nodded, eyeing the brunet's lips. They seemed to be getting closer.

"The bedroom. Do you want to go to my bedroom Naruto? We can have so much fun there." The voice was husky as well as promising. All Naruto had to do was say _'yes'_ and they were going to have so much fun in his bedroom…on his bed…perhaps upside down, 69 style.

"Fun…yeah…." Somewhere in the back of blond's mind radars were going off. _Hands getting lower! Hands getting lower! Okay those hands are on your ass! Naruto, you dimwit, He's groping you in the parking lot!_

That got Naruto to snap out of his stupor. _Fun in who's bedroom?!!_

"Sas'-" Whatever Naruto had to say was cut off as lips landed directly on his and took advantage of his open mouth. Our poor blond was thrown back into shock as Sasuke drained all his coherent thinking. Literally, Naruto couldn't even move his mouth if he wanted to.

"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A female voice screamed. Sasuke pulled back in alarm to see who was screaming. After a minute, Naruto even took the time to see who was screaming. Whoever they were, they were running far from the parking lot. For some reason, the woman looked a lot like Karin.

Oh well.

"Now where were we?" Dark eyes looked back at the blond, eyes hazed over.

His _'husband'_ tilted his head in confusion. _Oh right, Sasuke was having his way with me in a parking lot._

_Wait what?_

Naruto jumped away flustered, pointing an accusing finger.

"Ah! Sasuke! No!! You pervert! I can't believe you did that to me in a parking lot!!! You kissed me!! "

"What? You rather we did it in the bedroom?" He asked as if it was no big deal.

"What? Nn-no! No!" Naruto felt his face heat. He swore his face was going to remain this color. "We are not doing anything in your bedroom!"

"Alright, I can work with that." Sasuke said, walking to the driver's side of his car.

"You can? How?" Naruto was really skeptical now.

"Like how I work with you being straight." He said as if he was talking about the weather.

"But you don't care that I'm straight. You actually refuse to acknowledge it." Dark eyes looked at him hidden by sunglasses.

"Exactly."

Naruto remained silent and sunk back into his seat as they pulled off. He could only pray his virginity remained intact until the end of the week. Now they were off to get his cell phone which was in the 'doom chamber' aka Sasuke's room.

Wait…he had his cell phone in his pocket. He only said that to rile up Karin.

"Sasuke, Look what I found." Naruto held up his phone, smiling cheekily. "Aren't you happy? Now we don't have to back to your house and waste our time in your bedroom." _Hah, take that!_

The Uchiha wasn't smiling; in fact, he looked disappointed.

"Awww someone looks upset. Lighten up Sasuke, we are going shopping! We can have fun there!"

A thoughtful look passed the Uchiha's face before a small smile appeared on his lips.

"What are you thinking about?" The blond asked cautiously.

His '_husband'_ didn't respond, he just continued driving. _Oh no…._

For once in his life, Naruto didn't want to go shopping.


End file.
